Pokemon Megahearts: Souls of Youth
by Parousia45
Summary: HOPE is a powerful group of Pokemon used to dispatch dangerous threats of the region and have the ability to Mega Evolve by themselves through sheer will and determination from their organs called the Megaheart. Are they living beings? Or living weapons?
1. Prologue

Among the universes of this dimension, there is a universe that contains a world where there are beings known as Pokémon living with humans.

Pokémon are living beings with powers that are wondrous and powerful. They are all around this world, from the land, sea and air. The things that this creatures lack is an intellectual mind as most Pokémon act on instincts and self-preservation. This is why humans made devices known as "Poké ball" to capture them and grow bonds with them to make them stronger. Pokémon are creatures made to be friends with humans and, together, they co-exist to strive together and grow as when Pokémon are left alone in the wild, they can die or starve to death because of the laws of survival.

However, there are also humans who abuse the powers of Pokémon for personal gain or for chaos. These people came in groups and are not working alone. Team Rocket, a mafia organization, using Pokémon to get money and is one of the toughest organization in the world; Team Magma, an organization bent on expanding the land masses and opposes the next organization; Team Aqua, an organization bent on expanding the sea masses and opposes the previous organization; Team Galactic, an organization desires to reset the entire space; Team Plasma, those who deceive others for the liberation of Pokémon and humans for them to dominate the world; and Team Flare, create a genocide for the world to be perfect.

Luckily, young men and women appeared when they started their adventures and stopped the organization before things can get worse. Their bravery and trust to their Pokémon partners is enough to wreck their evil deeds and change them. These people are: Red Ketchum from Pallet Town, Ethan Gold from New Bark Town, May Sapphire from Littleroot Town, Dawn Platinum from Twinleaf Town, Hilda White from Nuvema Town, Nate Lack from Aspertia City, and Serena Leaf Yalestia from Vaniville Town.

What are the Pokémon used to achieve these heinous crimes? It is through the use of special Pokémon known as the "Legendaries". Legendaries are very powerful Pokémon that they are almost equal to gods. They can resurrect the dead, expand the sea and land masses, control the very fabric of the astral, and govern life and death. They are mostly the gods of the world, but the true god is the Alpha Pokémon named Arceus.

In this world, there also objects known as Megastones. Megastones are powerful objects the can make a Pokémon undergo a process called Mega Evolution. In this form, a Pokémon becomes more powerful that matches a Legandary's power and undergo changes to their overall appearance temporarily. However, even though the power it gives is powerful, the power can also make Pokémon lose their minds and giving them pain for bloodlust. The only solution for this is for the bonds of a trainer and Pokémon as the Pokémon and trainer together is required to undergo this power and there is a chance that both of them can feel the pain. Because of this, Mega Evolution became banned in all regions on official battles because of the effects it can do to the trainer and Pokémon.

Megastones...powerful items that need a Pokémon and a human to be used...who created these things? It is unknown but what happens if that item becomes an organ that holds a Pokémon's life? The scars of the incidents' results, what are they? Or what caused those incidents to occur? Or who is responsible for them to occur?


	2. HOPE

**Chapter 2: HOPE**

* * *

 **December 20, 2004**  
 **Forest**  
 **7:45**

During this time of the year, the forest field is covered in snow with the trees without leaves and pine trees having leaves covered in snow. The sun is shining over the forest with the wildlife doing its business under the sun. The wildlife are no other than Pokémon living in the wild, doing their business of survival or to have fun for the day.

In one of the small caves that act as shelter for some Pokémon, a Pokémon went out of the cave, drew in the cold air into its lungs, and let out a deep breath. The Pokémon smiles as it watches the beautiful morning.

To describe the Pokémon's appearance, it appears to be a large anthropomorphic mudfish with long arms. The body is in a slouching position that it uses its long arms with three digits on each hand to help its entire body to stand. The mudfish has a blue skin, a underbelly with a lighter blue color, two black head fins on the head that connects the eyes and the back of the head, a large black tailfin that shaped like a quarter of a crescent and a small portion of it on the crotch, orange oval organs on the limbs, and orange gills on the cheeks with three spikes each.

"Good morning world." It said before going out of the cave to begin hunting for today's meal.

The shelter of the Pokémon is located near a river so the mudfish didn't travel a long distance to begin hunting. The river's water is not frozen solid from the surface since the weather for this year wasn't that cold enough to freeze the water's surface and it is easy for the mudfish to get the prey.

Looking around the water, the mudfish looks at the water surface until he notices something floating. What he saw that is floating is some kind of egg, an egg as big as an ostrich's egg. Seeing the egg, the Pokémon's eyes widened in shock before diving in.

The water was cold that made the Pokémon shiver and his mind begins begging for him to go out of the water as it is too much for him to take on the cold. However, he didn't obey what his body told him. Only one thing the Pokémon has his mind on, he needs to save get that egg to safety.

It took him a bit of struggle to swim until he is able to take the egg safely to his arms. With his objective accomplished, the mudfish swam back ashore, cradling the egg safely in his arms and using his tailfin and legs to swim.

The Pokémon's head was pushed out of the water's surface and heaved in breaths. He can breathe in underwater because he has gills, but the water was cold and he cannot handle the cold so breathing in the cold water was hard for him. When he goes hunting, he only fish by the shore during cold winter but he only did this now. However, he didn't do this hunt for prey but to save an egg.

Getting to his feet, the Pokémon made his way to the cave where he came from.

Inside the cave, there were two more inhabitants inside the cave but they look different from the Pokémon from earlier. The two look like they recently woke up and are preparing for the day ahead.

One is a red anthropomorphic chicken with a white vest-like feathers covering the chest area and a yellow triangle on the chest, a long matching hair, a crest with two thorns rest on its forehead, a beck-shaped mouth, blue eyes with yellow sclera, its hands are the same as a bird's talons, a tuft of fur on the crotch, and long legs.

The other was the same as the chicken, but has a shorter hair and crest. On her arms, an egg lies on them with a size similar to the egg the mudfish discovered with a difference in color and patterns. This egg is orange with yellow orange shawl pattern feathers on the top and bottom.

Upon seeing the mudfish, the two stopped what they were doing and greeted him.

"Oh, there you are." The male said. "Have you hunted for today's breakfast?"

"No, but I found this."

The mudfish shows them the egg he found earlier with the two gasping in shock.

"Don't tell me you stole an egg from your prey." The male said. "We know that we should give our prey a swift and painless death so that we don't be like coldhearted murderers to our prey. Stealing an egg is another thing."

"I know that and I didn't steal this egg." The mudfish said. "I just…found it alone and I just took it so that I can save it. It was alone and I took upon myself to take care of it. You guys would do the same right?"

"Yeah, but you don't know what Pokémon that will hatch from it." The female said. "You might see that it will hatch into a predator of our species so we need to be careful of what will hatch out from it."

The mudfish takes what the female told him and stares at the egg. It looks plain and is not like the egg the female is holding. It doesn't have any pattern on it like the egg so the Pokémon that will hatch from it is unknown. What kind of Pokémon will hatch from within?

"Also, we need to go back." The male chicken said. "I'm not sure how will you take care of that egg and I do hope you don't mess up and accidentally kill the hatchling bud."

The face of the mudfish puts out a sad expression and looks at the male at the eye.

"I won't let that happen." He said. "I don't want this child to die early. I wanted to have a child and I will have one. I don't want to feel lonely without a family and I want some companions to keep me by and have a family. I lost my family when my trainer died in an accident and I was the only survivor of the team."

"That's why you need to be careful." The female chicken said. "You should know that we have different ways to take care of an egg. For example, we Blazikens usually take care of our eggs by having it stay warm for it to survive. That's why you need to be careful, you are always the clumsy and knuckleheaded Swampert we know."

"I won't be like that." The mudfish said. "I may be clumsy but I will be sure to protect this egg with my very life."

The female Blaziken sighs, gives the egg she was holding to her mate, goes to the Swampert and takes the egg. She looks at it with concern while rubbing it with affection.

"Just be careful when you take care of it. Don't blame us when you accidentally sleep on it. The poor thing that is abandoned from the see deserves to have a good parent, make sure you become one."

"Hey, don't be too harsh to him." The male Blaziken said.

"Yes, I won't be clumsy when I take care of it." The Swampert said. "I will become the father of whatever Pokémon that comes out of this egg."

"Also, you didn't bring back anything for us to eat." The female said. "That means we have to get them. You can just stay here and look after the eggs before we get back. Be sure to take care of them."

With that, the two Blazikens gave the egg to the Swampert and left the cave. The Swampert watches them leave before looking at the eggs he holds. He must take full responsibility to look after them and never let them be in danger.

"I will take care of them, I promise."

* * *

 **January 1, 2005**  
 **Forest**  
 **4:35**

It was a few days when he took care of the egg he found and from those days, he seems to be taking care of it. The Blazikens were surprised about the way he took care of it and he never let it be left alone that he has his full attention on it. He is taken full responsibility on the egg that he acted like a great father to it. Still, they aren't certain what kind of Pokémon that will hatch in it and they have to be wary of what will hatch inside. If the Pokémon that will hatch be hostile or not.

For now, he is sleeping with the egg laid on a nest a few meters away from him. The nest acts as a support for the egg to rest on and is supposed to lay a few meters away from the Swampert since he moves a lot in his sleep and it would be a bad idea to have him lay beside the egg and unconsciously roll on top of the poor thing and break it. The Swampert just lay there in a comfortable position with easy breaths.

It was raining outside and they stayed inside the place they call home to avoid getting wet. However, little did they know that they will no longer call this cave "home" anymore at the next minute. Little-by-little, the water began to flood the cave.

The Swampert felt something cold touching his feet that he opens one eye to see water drenching his feet. Seeing this, both eye were snapped wide open, got to his feet and rushed to his companions.

"Hey, wake up!" He cried, shaking the sleeping male Blaziken.

"Rgh, what is is?" The male Blaziken asked. "It's not yet morning so please wake me up later."

"We don't have time for that! We need to get out of here, it will be fine for me but both of you will drown if you guys don't move."

"Drown?"

Getting up, the Blaziken lets out a yawn and looks at what he was talking about. Upon seeing the water flooding their cave, his eyes widened while the Swampert rushed to the side and woke his mate up. The Swampert then took the eggs and gave them to the Blaziken.

"You can't survive the heavy rain." The Swampert said. "You guys wait here, I'll find some leaves to shield you from the rain."

Saying that, the Swampert runs out of the cave and was soon out of sight.

A few minutes passed and the cave soon flooded that the Pokémon inside the cave run to the cave's deepest region and took refuge there. Soon, they hear someone calling them and the Swampert returned with a pair of large leaves on each hand, both enough to cover the both of them from the rain.

"I'll carry you so hold on to my back."

Saying that, he gave the leaves to the two Blaziken and let them ride on his back. So that they wouldn't hold too much, the Swampert held both eggs as swam out of the cave with the Blazikens on his back. Once they got out of the cave, the Swampert swam to a higher ground and let the two passengers go down and put their leaves caver themselves from the rain. The three then look at the cave as the water floods it until it became a large river and the cave disappearing in the waters.

"Let's go." The Swampert said as they run.

There are some Pokémon running at the same direction they are going and it seems they are also traveling to a higher ground to protect themselves from the flood that is happening. However, the sky wasn't just raining, it was also sunny as they can see the sun trying to force the rain clouds away that the snow that was washed away from the rain were soon melted and turned to water.

The three run and run, it seemed like forever on when they are running and there is no end of when will this rain stop so that they can rest. There are some moments when they got bumped by other Pokémon and it was then that the female Blaziken fell and drenched her body, causing her to shiver.

The two males screamed for her as the Swampert gave one of the eggs at the male and carried the female with one arm, his body covering her from the rain. Looking around the panic, he sees a cave a few meters away.

"We should go there." He said and they run to the cave.

Sitting down to rest, the male Blaziken went to his mate and used fire to warm her while the Swampert stands by the cave as the crowd of running Pokémon disappear. Right now, they are left behind and it seems like they'll be caught by the flood. There is no hope left for them, they'll soon drown from the waters and nothing can save them now…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Then, the unexpected happened. The rain suddenly stopped and was replaced by a bright sunlight that evaporated the waters around them and right now, dirt replaced the waters. The Swampert looks at the sun rising out of the sky before it dims and retreated to the east.

With the rain gone, the three went out of the cave and look at the dark sky. It is 5:00 in the morning and the sun will be appearing back in the sky to make a new day.

"It's finally over." The Swampert said. "We don't need to run any longer."

While the three move out of the cave, the egg they found few days ago started to hatch.

"Hey, the egg's hatching." The Swampert said.

Setting down the egg, the cracks within the egg let out a flash of light within the shell that blinded the three. Once the light subsided, the three uncover their eyes as they look at the being inside the egg.

What was lying there was a mudfish almost similar to a Swampert. It has a single blue head fin with a body that is two feet tall, a lighter blue tail, and gills with one frill on each. Also, the creature was quadrupled so it stands on its legs. It was asleep, sleeping like a puppy as it yawns and wakes up. Blinking several times, the baby opens its eyes, revealing two black eyes.

"It is a Mudkip." The Blaziken said before nudging the Swampert. "Congratulations, you are now a father."

"Yeah, I wish my mate was still alive." The Swampert said with a frown. "She will be happy to see what a beautiful child we have…even though we don't share the same blood."

"Mudkip!" the baby cried. "Daddy?"

"…Yes, I am daddy. It is a baby boy."

The Swampert gently lifts the baby with his arms and raises him up. The Blazikens laughed when the baby laughed.

"Wow, he's so beauti-"

The female Blaziken was cut off when a crystal shard appeared and stabbed her from her back and to her stomach. The two watch in fear as the baby watch someone get killed before his eyes. A tear fell down from her eye as she falls to her knees with her egg rolling on the ground in front of the Swampert before lying on the ground dead. Blood filled the ground as the male Blaziken watch in sorrow at his mate's death.

The sword disappears as the Blaziken turns at the source and glares at the attacker.

The attacker was a dragon. The dragon has a disfigured face with red eyes and having a large body. It is bipedal with two great large wings, white scales, a red underbelly, and sharp claws.

The Swampert looks with fear as he collects the egg and the Blaziken fumes with anger before tightening his fist, setting it aflame.

"What are you doing?" the Swampert said. "We can't possibly defeat this guy. Fighting him means suicide."

"He killed my mate, he must pay for this." The Blaziken said before rushing towards the dragon with blind rage.

"No don't!"

He was too late, the Blaziken reached the dragon and punched him at the chest. It was not effective as the dragon grabs him and throws him to a distance. The Blaziken gagged while spitting blood and vainly tries to stand with no avail. As he lay there, the dragon slowly raises a claw.

"Impulse."

With that, blue energy appear on his wings as the Swampert looks in fear.

"Get out of there!"

However, it was too late. The dragon finished charging the attack and fired multiple blue orbs at the Blaziken. Upon impact, there was an explosion that made dust go out of the rubble with debris flying from where the attack landed. Once the dust clears, the Blaziken's body is gone as it was blown to smithereens.

The Swampert and the Mudkip watches in fear as the dragon faces them. With a leer, the dragon summons more crystal shard and fires them at the two. With his survival instincts kicking, the Swampert run as the sword lands on where he was standing a second ago. The Swampert run, holding two lives on his arms as he runs from the dragon that will kill them.

He run as fast as he could, faster than he can run from his entire life with the dragon on his tail. Looking back, the Swampert sees that the dragon is not there. Thinking that he lost him, the Swampert thinks that they are safe. However, that relief was soon gone when a strong wind blows as a dragon flying in the speed of light appear and blow him back. The Swampert was separated from the Mudkip and the egg as he was pinned to the ground by the dragon's claw. As the Swampert struggles to move, the dragon laughed.

"You still have the guts to fight for your life underling." The dragon said. "Do you know who are you facing? I am the True King of the Espers, I am the real Bahamut Rosetta, and the most powerful Esper there is. How can someone like you survive my onslaught?" the dragon tighten his grip on the Swampert as the Mudkip cries.

"Daddy!"

"What a nice little baby you got there. But you need to know that after I kill you, I'll kill him next."

Bahamut then raises his other claw so that the job will be done. The Swampert stares at the Mudkip and the egg, he can see the fear he holds on his eyes. He knows that the Mudkip is not the same blood as him but he knows that he needs to protect it, protect him from this dragon who wants their blood to be spilled. He is the last remaining joy he has left.

Mustering his whole strength to a fist, he was able to break free partially from the dragon's grip and uses his freed fist to punch the dragon's wrist. Once upon impact, the Bahamut's eyes widened as he lets go of the Swampert as he grasps his hand in pain, the bone that connects the wrist was slightly bent. The roar was loud that the whole place trembled from the dragon's roar that it covered the Swampert's own pain.

Unlike Bahamut's injury, the Swampert's injury was worst. Since while Bahamut's pain was a single broken bone, his was much worse since not only a few bones that are broken but all bones are broken. The dragon's own scale was hard as steel, so being able to break the bones was almost harder so the result of that is breaking the Swampert's arm.

Bahamut was able to recover and was about to strike when the Swampert cried,

"Mud Bomb!"

With that, a large mud formed into a sphere appear on his uninjured arm and threw it at Bahamut's face. The dragon was blinded by the attack that he held his face out of pain and continued roaring.

Once Bahamut is destructed, the Swampert got up and took the Mudkip and egg and made a dash for it.

"Daddy, you're hurt."

"It's alright, I can do this."

Once the dragon is out of sight, the Swampert run a few more meters before catching his breath. He knows that the dragon will reach them within a minute so he looks around if there is any place to hide. There, he saw another large cave and knew that it is the only place they can hide. So the Swampert entered the cave and hid the Mudkip behind a stalagmite.

There is then a roar of Bahamut, he's coming closer, he will find them and it is inevitable. The Swampert's lips trembled, he knew that death is coming for him and there is nothing he can do. Looking back at the Mudkip, he knew that he can preserve his life longer until he grows into a young adult so he needs to fight the dragon, tire him out so that he'll not continue his search.

"There, stay there don't go anywhere." He said. "I have to go, I need to fight the dragon so that I can keep you safe. So please, stay there and don't leave the egg." He was about to leave when he felt a small grip on his feet.

"Daddy, don't go." The Mudkip said.

The Swampert just smiled as he dries the Mudkip's tears.

"Don't cry, you should be strong for your best friend who will hatch after from some months from now. I want you to protect him, he is my best friend's son after all."

"Daddy."

"We are not by blood and I don't know who are your true parents are, but I know that you are my son, even though we don't share the same blood."

There was a roar, Bahamut was getting near. The Swampert knows that the time is near.

"Hehe, I knew that this is the end…it is inevitable for me…I always wanted a son, but my mate died and I have some kind of disease that I cannot reproduce a son. Before my mate died, she wanted a son and wanted to be named that is a friend of the beautiful world we live in. That's why she wants him to be named this, his name shall be 'Earwyn'. It is a nice name and we were named 'Galan' since we are brave, so brave before our trainer died and left us in the wild. That's why, I want to name you, Earwyn Galan."

There was another roar as the Swampert gets up.

"Goodbye, Earwyn Galan, may Arceus protect you." The Swampert said before leaving the Mudkip, now known as Earwyn, and the egg.

"Dad, daddy!" Earwyn cried as his grip on the Swampert slid out of his grip.

The Swampert is gone, he has already left the cave and is making his way to meet Bahamut. After a few steps, he is now facing the dragon face-to-face.

"If you want to have my son, then you have to go through me first you ugly dragon!"

"He was never your son!"

There was a rumbling sound as Earwyn hugs the egg while sounds of swords and energy pulses reach the cave. After a couple of minutes, there was a sharp cry of pain before .an echoing sound of something being mutilated can be heard. His father is dead.

Earwyn wept as thundering footsteps came upon the small cave as Earwyn rolls the egg and hides behind a stalagmite. Looking out from the side, the dragon appears in front of the entrance looking for him.

Bahamut looks barely bruised from the battle with blood going out of his mouth. He must've killed his opponent before savoring his opponent's body to his delicacy. The dragon scans the cave as he looks for Earwyn. Earwyn hid back to the stalagmite before clutching the egg and a leg covering his mouth to remove signs of breathing. Sweat trickled down his head as the dragon sniffs. Dragons have great sense of smell and Earwyn knew that he will find them. His father's sacrifice was in vain. The dragon summoned crystals around himself as he approaches the stalagmite where Earwyn was hiding. Tears fall down his eyes since he knew death is near him. The Mudkip was just able to live for only mere minutes before his soul can be claimed by death. He stares at the egg where his friend is staying inside, lying on it protectively with his little body while the crystals surround them. As he closed his eyes, preparing for death to claim him, a voice resonated from the cave outside.

"Oh, there you are."

Bahamut dismissed the crystals as he snorts and stares at the woman who suddenly appeared in front of the cave's entrance. The woman appears to be in her late teens, has a milky skin, violet eyes and short magenta hair underneath a purple beret. She wears a violet dress made almost entirely of leather with buttons on the brim of the dress and a large belt with an oblong center on the waist with a short skirt. Her legs are covered by black leggings and wears a pair of high heel shoes.

"Ottava Symphonie."

The woman stares at him as she places a hand on her waist.

"So, what have you been doing during these years?" Ottava asked. "Have you been following Superbia's orders and such? Or just following a stray path?"

"Symphonie, do you know who are you facing? I am Bahamut, you are just a woman descended from the deceased hero of the Patapons and do you think you can defeat someone like me?"

"You really love to be called by that name huh? 'Bahamut' was it." Ottava said, crossing her arms as her beret covers her eyes. "Don't make me laugh, that isn't your name. You just stole that name from your brother, isn't that right…Invidia." Saying the real name of the dragon, Ottava's crimson eyes revealed themselves once more while Invidia snarled.

"You called me that name the Sheds gave me when I received this powers, I'm the true king of the Espers so I am the true Bahamut! Brother is just a naive weak fool who rules them like a god while I should be doing that! I am brave, strong, and a god! I am the king, not the one who was named Bahamut."

"You mean, the Godforsaken Espers?" Ottava's eyes are filled with tears. "Espers, powerful magical beings who have the power similar to a God. They bear their powers to help their summoner in battle and are once a race I used to adore as a child.

"However, I learned of your malicious actions, you massacred the whole Keeper race to extinction. They did nothing wrong, yet you Espers did just that…Children, women, elderly, and babies of that race…killed in cold blood. Do you have anything to say Invidia?"

"I'm the superior Esper than my big brother. I should have done that and it should have been me who carried that action. Because, I am Invidia, the King of Espers, I should have been the one named Bahamut."

"You are no king to me, Esper." Ottava bitterly said as a saxophone with two tubes materializes around her right hand. "You were hunting something to kill right? If you want to kill it, you have to go through me."

Invidia smirked. "It has already been done."

With that, Invidia summoned crystals and fired them at Earwyn. Earwyn screamed as the shards are about to skewer them in all directions, however, a protective shield appeared around them that deflected the attack.

This isn't a move, it is some sort of defensive magic. Ottava then swings the saxophone like a fan, creating a powerful sonicwave that blew the shards away.

The wind also has a secondary effect of projecting loud noises that burst into Invidia's eardrums. Invidia lost his concentration, covers his ears and turns his back from Ottava while she then charges toward him.

"A Minor: Ivy Tornado Blow!"

Saying that, Ottava swings her saxophone like a hammer at Invidia with the tubes hitting him from the stomach. Despite the woman's frail-looking stature, the attack made the huge dragon gag. Invidia's limbs and head shot forward with saliva going out of his mouth as wind gathers on the tubes before creating a burst of wind that sent him flying out of the cave at an intense speed.

Invidia was flung backwards out of the cave as he crashes trees that snapped to pieces when he made contact with them. After flying for several meters, Invidia landed on the ground skidding as tree trunks fall upon him that damage him more.

Invidia landed roughly as he heaved for breaths before raising his head. This woman may be weaker and frailer than him, but she surpassed him in terms of flexibility, speed, and skill. This didn't made him angry, but he laughed.

"My, my, my Symphonie, your skills haven't rust yet." Invidia said. "I thought you were keeping an eye for your boyfriend and it looks like I underestimated you. However, just so you know, I'm just getting started."

Ottava seems unfazed by his taunt as she flicks her hair. Laughing too.

"Well, it is time to get serious for me too." Ottava said. "For my next song, it will be your funeral. Also, be sure to survive the poison I inflicted upon you."

Saying that, Invidia's eyes widened as he stares at his stomach. There are poisonous spores on it that penetrated his scales and entered his veins. Invidia gritted in pain as the poison's secondary effect drains his power, defense, and speed before roaring angrily. Staggering, Sin flaps his wings and flies at Ottava.

Earwyn looks out of the stalagmite he was hiding from as he stares at Ottava's back. As he reveals himself at her, he can see that she was looking at his direction. There is a tinge of sadness on her eyes and she is looking at him with sorrow. Then raises her saxophone before muttering,

"I'm sorry…B Minor: Spore."

She then wave her saxophone and spores fly out of it to fill the entire cave's interior. Ottava then returns to a battle stance and resumes her battle with Invidia.

"Symphoniiiiiiiiiiie!"

"Invidiaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Ottava then runs out of the cave and continues her battle with Sin from the outside. The two clashed with crystals and music notes, creating a powerful force within the area. The surviving inhabitants of the area quickly flee from their safe quarters as the two battle. Some of them were unlucky as they are either killed by Ottava's poisonous spores or Invidia's crystals and energy pulses.

The shield that protects Earwyn and the egg disappears while spores rain down the cave's interior. Staring at the spores, he then tries to hold his breath when the spores reach his breathing area. However, he cannot hold on as he then exhales before inhaling the spores. Earwyn's eyelids became heavy and fights to stay awake. After a few moments, the spores became stronger so Earwyn can no longer keep his eyes open and fell to the ground asleep.

Darkness then met him.

* * *

 **January 1, 2005**  
 **Cave**  
 **7:30**

Earwyn slowly opens his eyes as he scans the area if the two were still there. No one, Ottava and Sin are gone, only he and the egg remained in the vicinity. After a bit of struggle, Earwyn gathers his strength to stand up and push the egg outside.

Once Earwyn is outside, the sunshine of this day washed over him. There were not that much trees in the area as most of them were destroyed during the battle of Ottava and Sin with a path of destruction around the surrounding area. It was morning of Earwyn's birthday. However, he wasn't happy with the slightest.

When he was born, he saw someone got killed when he was having fun with his birth, a dragon sought out to kill them and just killed two of his father's friends, he cannot do anything but watch he was blown to bits. Then, seeing his father one last time as he heads out at a suicidal rush to destruct the dragon even when it is all in vain.

It was traumatizing but he has to be brave since he has the surname of bravery and live his life. Looking around, he saw three graves lying on the distance. It seems that Ottava was the winner and she buried the three bodies that were killed by Sin…Well, just one to be exact since one was blown to bits and the other was eaten by Sin. Still, that woman has honor and made a grave for them to rest.

Earwyn stares down at the graves with sorrow and looks at the egg who would be his best friend. Whoever hatches from this egg will be his partner to survive. But he must also protect it.

"This is the worst birthday ever." Earwyn commented as he looks at the sun. The sun was staring directly at him, the trees around the area are gone from the battle.

* * *

 **June 20, 2019**  
 **Cerulean City**  
 **20:45**

"Earwyn? Earwyn!"

Earwyn opens his eyes before rubbing them. Fourteen years had past and he already grew up.

Earwyn is no longer a couple of feet tall, he grew a drastic amount of feet long and stands at a height of six feet and four and a half-inches. That doesn't count his head fin but instead of one blue head fin, he has two black head fins that reaches his eyes and half of the back of his head. He still has the gills on his cheeks but they have two more of the orange spikes so he has three spikes each on his gills. His eyes are no longer black, but orange sclera and irises.

About his body, he is no longer quadrupled, being able to stand on his hind legs, his arms having three fingers and his limbs having orange oval organs on the biceps. His skin remains the same, but a bit darker with his underbelly having a lighter color. His tail grew bigger with it growing to his back and extending to his crotch with its color matching his head fins. As he grew older, Earwyn appears to be developing his muscles as his body has a muscular build than he was as a kid. Earwyn is fourteen years old today yet he looks a bit older than his age. Right now, he is a Swampert, just like his deceased foster father he got to know for a few minutes. He is wearing a pendant that is designed with three droplets bound together.

As he looks around, he sees that the one who woke up him was a sea lion. The sea lion has one paw holding him by the shoulder and is kneeling on one knee.

"We're here." The sea lion said.

To describe the sea lion's appearance, he looks like a samurai. He dons a samurai helm-crest that is made out of a large shell with a pointy horn on the end, his snout has two white beards on the sides and one at the bottom, and a pair of sharp red eyes. He has the same color scheme as Earwyn's body but not the orange colors. On his limbs, instead of ovals, shell gauntlets with swords sheathed on each on the arms and are ready to be used for battle. He appears to be more muscular than Earwyn but his limbs are shorter than his since he is not really bipedal, however, he seems to be used in walking on his two hind legs. He is wearing a pearl pendant.

Right now, they are at the top of a building of a city with other Pokémon. Earwyn was sitting near the ledges with his arms crossed. By the look on his eyes, he appears that he didn't get enough sleep since there are a few red veins around his orange sclera. He lets out a yawn before looking around him. The Pokémon there are a woman, a dinosaur, a Blaziken, a green gecko, a dragon, a snake, a chandelier, a three headed dragon, a pig warrior, and an elephant-like being.

To describe the woman, she is very beautiful. She has blue eyes, short green curly hair with feather-like frills on the sides of her head, a red horn on her chest and back that it resembles a heart, and green arms and legs. She wears a white dress with the skirt that is made into a few separate part that you can see her long legs. There is a red ribbon tied on her waist and is tied into a bow.

The dinosaur is an interesting case. His body is made entirely out of steel but the steel is in fact organic. He has a large helm-like crest that is wide enough to cover his blue eyes with blue sclera, a large bulky black body, and shoulder pads with spikes on it. Along his limbs, there are metal bracers around their biceps with his claws having three digits on each. On his right arm, there is a red armband strapped around it.

The Blaziken looks like the male Blaziken because this Blaziken is the one that hatched from the egg Earwyn should take care of. His build is similar to his father's build but he appears a bit shorter than his father. He is wearing a brown scarf around his neck.

The green gecko has a long neck with two crests on the head. He has semicircular yellow eyes with red rims and red lower jaw. Around the waist, there is a red belt-like band around it and has a palm tree shaped tail. On his back, there are two lines running down the middle and two rows of seeds. There are sharp elongated leaves on the elbows. He wears a blue bandana on his head.

The dragon has red eyes are rounded and large, and his body is much shorter than the rest. On his head, there are two red crests that look similar to eyebrows over his eyes. He has blue scale and is a quadruple as he is standing on all fours. His tail and long and bulky. He is the youngest among them and is wearing a dragon scale necklace.

The snake is another interesting case. She has a very long body with sharp crimson eyes, long ears on her head with a green mascara like pattern on her face and ears, her body is white from below her nose until her neck and below. She appears to wear a dress made for a snake with long neck lines that reaches her face, the collar line and the back have a darker green coloration than the ones below and some yellow lines on her back. Her tail has a green branch-shaped stem and wears a golden choker on her neck.

For the chandelier, she seems to be the shortest but is larger than a chandelier. She looks similar to a mansion chandelier with yellow eyes with a stitch connecting them on the central glass candleholder. Below the central candleholder is a pointy frame that attaches the arm-frames, the arm frames has a two candleholders in each with a pointy frame at the center. Also, she has purple flames going out of the candle holders. Eerie spectral flames.

The three-headed dragon looks a bit odd since he has a large head and two smaller ones. It doesn't sound odd but those two smaller heads are in fact have no brains and are the dragon's hands. He has an indigo body with a purple hair-like crest on the head with the crest's outer part being black that extends to the shoulder, chest, and heads/arms. There are two purple stripes on the body and one stripe on the tail. He also has three pairs of linear wings.

The pig warrior is the bulkiest of the bunch, having a large black stash with yellow clouds on the stash to cover the upper portion of the body. His hands are covered with black gauntlets with red wristbands, the area around his neck has flames on it, and having sharp tusk on the face and black bushy eyebrows.

The elephant-like being has a violet body and a pink head. Half of her legs are indigo, her eyes remain closed with eyelashes and a pink dot under the eye, and on her forehead has a hole on it. She is asleep, but she is still conscious to the outside world.

The snake looks at Earwyn's direction and gives him a nod. She is standing near a radio with the other members standing by to wait for further order.

"Oh Galan, you're awake." She said before turning back to the radio. "This is Sylvia Highfield speaking. Do you copy Dragonblaze?"

"Bzzt! Christopher Dragonblaze to Sylvia Highfield, I hear you loud and clear." The radio transmitted the voice of a middle-aged man.

"Good, what is your status?"

"Bzzt! We have neutralized the target but it seems our work isn't done yet. Bzzt!"

"What is it?"

"Bzzt! It seems there is a Type: Gluttony Shed appeared and we need immediate back up. Bzzt!"

"Alright, I'm going to send in some reinforcements to your coordinates. Brightwick!"

Upon saying that name, the chandelier looks up at the Sylvia.

"Can you transport everyone to Dragonblaze's coordinates?"

"No ma'am, I can only carry half of us there so the rest should find another way to get there."

"I see, then you should bring Pyrohart, Calmwind, Drakus, Bonfire, and Mystic along with you. Remember, engage the target with other members and don't engage it alone."

"You got it ma'am!"

Saying that with enthusiasm, the chandelier floats to the three-headed dragon and he stands up when the chandelier holds one of his head.

"Brightwick, don't burn Drakus."

"I won't Sylvie." The chandelier said before dragging the dragon with her. "Come on everyone, don't let me and Xavier leave you behind!"

Saying that, the Blaziken, gecko, the pig warrior, and the elephant-like creature went to her side as they grab hold of her. The chandelier closes her eyes and let everyone around her get covered by purple flame. It took them a few seconds before every one of them disappear in a stream of purple flames.

Sylvia waits for a few seconds before the radio buzzes again. From the other line, she can hear someone screaming.

"Bzzt! Carla Brightwick has reached our coordinates and along with the rest of the reinforcements. Bzzt!" Christopher said.

"Right, we'll be meeting you with Dalila-huh?"

When Sylvia turned around, she sees that the dragon is preparing to fly.

"Sky Galan, what are you doing?" She asked. "I didn't give you any orders yet."

"You didn't but Isaac did." Sky said. "He told me to fly to their coordinates since he is my leader."

"I know, but it will be dangerous s-"

"COME BACK HERE ISAAC!"

Sylvia grits her teeth when she heard Earwyn screaming with rage. From the side, the dinosaur was running before he scoops Sky of his feet and jumps out of the building. On his heels, an angry Swampert can be seen as he stops from the railings. He leers in rage as the dinosaur, known as Isaac, rides on top of Sky.

"Grr, Highfield, I request to make an alternate travel by jumping out of the building with Samuel Masamune." Earwyn said.

Sylvia looks at him with stern eyes before putting out a sigh.

"Men are always so reckless." She commented. "Permission granted."

Nodding, Earwyn looks at Samuel as he unsheathes one of the shell-shaped swords from his gauntlets and gave it to Earwyn. Before he can jump, Earwyn looks at the woman standing beside Sylvia and gives her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Grace, I'll be alright." He said.

"…Alright, but please don't die on me." Grace said. "I won't forgive you if you die."

Earwyn nods before he and Samuel jump out of the building.

"Dalila, please teleport me to Dragonblaze's coordinates."

"Understood."

* * *

Earwyn and Samuel use the swords they are wielding to slow down their descent from a great height by impaling them with the sword. The sword made a large cut on the buildings before stopping the wielders from their fall before the two of them jump to the next few floors onto a truck that soften their fall.

"I never thought Kyōka Suigetsu would break through steel and concrete with ease." Earwyn said while admiring the sword called Kyōka Suigetsu on his hand.

"That's because these seamitars is different to other Samurotts' seamitars." Samuel said, proud to his weapon.

"Well, here, you can have it back."

Earwyn gave the weapon back to Samuel. Upon receiving it, Samuel sheathes Kyōka Suigetsu back to his gauntlets.

"Thanks, I needed it."

The two then run down the street when the earth shook a bit. Looking up, they saw the target before them.

Their target is a worm, the worm is a large being with black membranes that contain spikes on them. At the maw of the beast, sharp teeth are seen around the mouth with them filled with blood, blood of the victims it ate. If the worm's mouth is closed, the tattoo that was separated by the maw has the shape of a pig. This worm is at least forty meters long and ten meters wide.

Earwyn and Samuel stopped as the worms kill its enemies while the two hide behind a car. Looking at the enemy, they observe how it attacks. The enemy fights by firing spikes from its membrane and use them to attack its targets.

Earwyn wanted to defeat the monster before it can kill more people, however, he cannot just do that. If he were to recklessly fight that monster, it would be suicide since the monster was powerful to handle alone without a strategy.

"A Type: Gluttony Shed." Earwyn said. "Mostly, Type: Gluttony Sheds are usually defensive types. This thing is more offensive than them and it loves to eat anything like the same types."

"Yeah, we need to plan something as soon as possible before it can kill more people." Samuel said. "So, we ha-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The sound came from above and they see Isaac riding on top of Sky as the two plummet down from the sky and hit the worm from the head. The two cringed when that happened before Isaac falls comically backwards from the worm's body and fell to the ground on his rear then on his back. At the same time, Sky followed and landed on Isaac's stomach.

Earwyn faced palmed while a large sweat drop fell on Samuel's forehead. Earwyn glared at Isaac while the former bickers with Sky.

"Isaac, how many times do I have to tell you not to ride on Sky?" Earwyn said, sounding like a protective older brother to Sky as veins bulge out of his skin in a cross-shaped pattern. "He can only carry you by the hand but not on the back."

"Sky, for Arceus' sake." Isaac said, having an Australian accent. "Learn to blimey land."

"Learn to land?" Sky retorted. "Or for you to learn to lose some weight since you're too heavy."

"I told ya, these aren't fats!" Isaac said as he flexes an arm. "These are muscles!"

The two were cut off when a roar from the worm reach their eardrums while saliva saturate their bodies. Turning their heads like a rusted clockwork, the two sees the death worm looking at them. There was a short moment of awkward silence between the three before Isaac and Sky extend their legs to the opposite direction of the worm at an impossible length and disappear with a cloud of smoke.

The worm stares at the spot where the two were moments ago and it tries to register on what just happened. It took about a few seconds before roaring and proceeding to chase Isaac and Sky.

"Come on, we have to go after them." Samuel said.

"You're right." Earwyn said as he crack his fist. "I'll teach Isaac to be more considerate to little brother's height."

Samuel looks at Earwyn with a frightened expression. Earwyn may be younger than him but Earwyn is terrifying when something bad happens to Sky or when someone lights his fuse.

"Yeah…let's go."

There was a buzz from one of Samuel's gauntlets when the two starts to go down the line of destruction the worm created.

"Samuel Masamune, do you copy?"

It was a walkie-talkie. Samuel takes it out of his gauntlets and puts it below his maw.

"Yes Sylvia, I'm fine." Samuel answered. "Galan is with me, the big brother."

"Dalila, Galan is alright."

There was a sob on the other part. Earwyn felt guilt doing this to Grace.

"Grace, we have to get ready." Earwyn said. "I'm sorry, but the monster is chasing after Sky and Isaac. I'll make it up to you Grace so don't cry."

"Earwyn…thank Arceus that you are alright." Grace said.

Samuel puts the walkie-talkie away and runs to the direction where the worm was heading.

"Your girlfriend really cares a lot about you." Samuel said.

"Master Samuel, she's just a friend." Earwyn replied, Samuel cringes when he said this.

"And stop calling me master."

* * *

 **June 20, 2019**  
 **Cerulean City**  
 **20:45**

Meanwhile, Isaac and Sky are running down the street as the worm follows them from behind. The two Pokémon dodge some bullets and spikes as the monster makes its way toward them and kills some soldier fighting it with their ammo and weapons.

"'Hat the hell is that thingamajig?" Isaac said as the two run.

"I don't know." Sky said, completely ignorant of the killing happening. "It is some kind of monster that loves to eat and that's what big bro told me."

"Oh crap!"

Looking back, Isaac sees that the worm fires spikes at them and are heading their way to them. Seeing this, Sky flew while electricity gathered around Isaac that increased his speed. However, even with that speed, it isn't enough for them to outrun the spike. It was just a millimeter when the spike nears them, suddenly, Grace appears out of nowhere, grabs the duo, and teleports them to safety. The spike hits the road instead.

The worm was shocked at this, then it sees Carla in front of it. She looks cheerful while she reels back her left arm-frame.

"Hope you see stars!" Carla cries as she punches air.

Her species, Chandelures, are frail Pokémon. They lack physical strength and are as fragile as a glass. However, Carla didn't make the punch as there was a magic circle summoned when she punched. Out of the circle came a large hand made out of purple flames in which the hand delivers an uppercut to the worm's maw, teeth and saliva flew out the monster's mouth as it stumbles backward.

While the worm took its time to recover itself, Samuel and Earwyn rush from behind and strike the worm at the back and destroy some of its membranes that shoot out spikes. The worm was enraged, it begins shaking itself as the two hold on so that they won't be thrown off the back.

The worm didn't see who was from the sky. On the sky, Grace gracefully twirls around like a ballerina. She looks beautiful as she twirls in midair while the worm is busy trying remove Earwyn and Samuel from its back. Slowly opening her eyes, Grace reveals her blue eyes and takes aim at the target.

"Psyshock." She chanted.

Saying that, Grace is surrounded by eight swords made out of psychic energy. Swaying an arm, Grace fires the swords and hit multiple parts of the worm. She then disappears and appears behind Earwyn and Samuel and teleport them out as streams of flames appear and hit the spot they were a second again.

Above the worm, there was an orange dragon flying above. The dragon has blue eyes, a horn-like structures on the head and a cream white underbelly. He has a pair of large wings with blue-green underneath. He has a bracelet on his right hand.

The worm stumbles from the damage it took while the group of Pokémon regroup themselves in front of the beast. All in all, there are seventeen of them facing the monster with one of them being as large as the monster. They are wearing a fierce and fearless expression on their faces as they watch in anticipation at the monster that slew a large amount of people before they even get here.

Earwyn watches as the worm recovers from the impact the orange dragon had done to it. As he watches it recover, he feels adrenaline running through his chest. Looking down, he sees the place where his heart is glowing a multicolored aura from it. He feels the pain in his heart and sweat begins to run down his face. He was not the only one experiencing this, soon, all of them have their hearts glowing a multicolored aura and are now experiencing the same thing.

Earwyn looks at his heart and begins to reminisce the day when he received this organ.

* * *

 ** _June 20, 2010  
Forest  
19:36_**

 _Earwyn pants hard as he lies on his on the ground with his vision fading. At his chest, there is a gaping wound on it and, if one looks inside the wound, the organ that is left on it is the smaller lung in it._

 _Where is the heart? The answer for that question is that it is not there and Earwyn doesn't have his heart to support his life._

 _You can wonder why he is still alive even without a heart since the heart is the living function to keep him living. The answer is that the object used to remove the heart is the device beside him is the thing that took his heart and left smaller devices in the arteries that prevent him from losing more blood and used as a temporary heart._

 _Lying there, Earwyn looks up and sees a young man standing over him._

 _He cannot see the man's face as it is covered by the white hoodie he was wearing. He wears a droplet-shaped pendant around his neck, a pair of blue pants, white socks, and blue shoe. Not only that but the man's clothes are covered with blood and he is holding a scythe on his left hand, which is also covered with blood. His appearance made him look like a grim reaper out to take the souls of the dying._

 _The man slowly looks at him and there, Earwyn can see that the grim reaper has come to take his soul after his first five years of living. The white grim reaper slowly walks to him and leans down._

 _His breathing hastens upon seeing the reaper going down to face him and ready to take his soul. He didn't want to die and he wanted to live. Live to have a family and die of old age. That dream will soon be taken away as he'll die at an early age._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _A minute has passed, he didn't feel his life flashing before his eyes. Opening his eyes, he sees the reaper getting to his feet, walking away, and making his way to the other five Pokémon who are in the similar state as he._

 _This action confused him and felt his heart beating in anticipation…wait…heart?_

 _Looking down, Earwyn sees that the wound on his chest healing on its own. Tears run down his eyes as muscles, cavities, bones, and skin form to cover the wound he has on his chest._

 _As the process of his wound getting healed, Earwyn pushes himself up as the device that keeps him alive falls out of the wound and into the ground. Machine parts and blood hits the ground as Earwyn whimpers and screams in pain while his wounds heal. Where the heart should be has a small stone in its place and it replaces the heart as its center that will be acting as the role of the heart._

 _It was painful, Earwyn's eyes are filled with tears and coughs out blood from his mouth during the entire process. It took mostly an entire minute, Earwyn huffed and puffed as the stone turns into a heart, not a normal heart but a multicolored heart, and the wound closes with the arteries, bones, muscles, cavities, and skin getting healed._

 _Once it is done, Earwyn collapsed onto the ground as he heave in breaths. The last thing he sees before blacking out is his companions experiencing the same thing he experienced a while ago. He then saw the face of the man who gave them these new hearts, his face cannot be seen but Earwyn can see the lips of the man…it is curled up…a smile of reassurance that they'll be alright. Then everything went black._

* * *

 _Aaron…_ Earwyn thought as he stares at his glowing heart.

"Are you ready?!"

Earwyn's thought went back to reality when he hears the voice of the one named Christopher Dragonblaze. Christopher Dragonblaze is no other than the orange dragon from earlier. He appears to be in stance that meant he is already prepared so the others then ready themselves to take action. Earwyn did the same thing by standing up with his right hand clutched into a fist.

"Ready!" They all cried as they all lifted their right fists and began to concentrate.

In a sequence, they smacked their hearts. Then in unison, all of them were engulfed with a sphere with a marble-like insignia. The sphere then shatters and what remains are their bodies covered in light. The light then disappears and shows that everyone looks different. Their hearts are still glowing, forming a multicolored aura flowing from their heart with the multicolored insignia of a DNA over the heart.

Earwyn also changed. Right now, he appears more muscular with the upper portion of his body with larger arms. He also has another head fin on the center of his head and his gills became larger and thicker. Around the arms, more ovals appear around them that are red orange.

Grace didn't change that much. The thing that changed are her hair became curlier than before and her dress is now similar to a wedding gown. Her arms are now covered with white folds and the horn on her chest grew and are now both located at her chest.

Isaac's body is now more armored than he was before. It appears that the armor he wears covers the entire body that increased his defense drastically but didn't lessen his speed and agility.

The Blaziken's body became more muscular and flame like appendages appear on his hands. The yellow markings are gone and were replaced by black markings on the chest and legs. The crest on his head are replaced by horns that curves backwards.

The gecko's crests became more pointed and there are round portions missing at the middle. There are red markings at the eyes that became smaller and narrower. The seeds on his back grew larger with the last pairs becoming red and the tail resembling a Christmas tree with a red marking at the tip. The chest is now covered by plates of leaves that resemble his tail. The leaves on the elbow are now pointier and longer with the upper portions having red tips and missing semicircles at the middle.

Sky's body changed too, his wings connected became a crescent-shaped wing. His tail and limbs became shorter and the red under his head replaced the white lower maw. On his shoulders, metal bracers are formed for him to rest his front limbs on them as he flies.

Sylvia's body changed too, with it being longer. The neckline of the dress are now brimmed with golden lines and leaves surrounding her neck. Her tail became wider with a beautiful pattern along her body that she looks like a queen with unrivaled beauty.

Samuel is now covered with a heavily armored samurai armor. The armor is cream white on the breast plate, pants, and the helmet with blue shoulder pads, trousers, and gauntlets. His shell-shaped helm elongated to cover his whole head with the horn now forming a V. The only thing that can be seen are his red eyes and tail. His gauntlets are still there on his arms, but Kyōka Suigetsu is now slimmer but sharper than before.

Carla's body didn't change that much but there are more arm frames below her. The frames along the main candleholder became spikier that emits a frightening aura around her. The sight of her can send down a chill down anyone's spine as if she would take your soul.

Xavier's body now has two extra head for his arms. His tail grew a spike at the tip and his heads bore sharper teeth that can slice through steel.

Christopher's body became more muscular and fit than his regular body, making him appear younger than before. His orange scales turned black with his cream underbelly becoming light blue, His eye turned red and ferocious and the flame on his tail became blue and blue flames erupt from his jaw.

The worm didn't falter from the change the members undergo as it roars and spikes appear out of its membranes and fire them at the Pokémon. Upon reaction, the Pokémon made their move by doing different types of evasive maneuvers. When the attack hit, dust clouds formed around them that no one cannot see what happened to them.

The dust soon clears and none of them were hit by the attack. As everyone remained airborne, Isaac smirks.

"Alright, let's go." He said before some of them fire their attacks that hit the worm with their attacks.

The worm reeled back from the attack as it leaps into the air and has spikes fire on its head to burrow underground. Seeing this, Sylvia whips the ground and plants grew on the spot the worm was supposed to burrow from that prevented it from entering the ground.

"Where do you think you're going?! Leaf Tornado!" Sylvia screamed before creating a tornado that sent the worm flying.

The worm flew several meters away from the group and stumbles on some buildings before skidding on the ground that destroys the road beneath it. Getting up, the worm shrieked before firing thousands of spikes at the Pokémon.

"Brightwick!" Sylvia commanded as Carla materializes from purple flames above her.

"You got it, Flame Burst!" Carla said, waving her arm frames and sending several balls of purple flames in a spectacular fashion. The balls met the spikes and they let of a powerful explosion that destroys the entire area within the blast radius.

"Stonearc!" Sylvia called, receiving Isaac's attention. "The worm fires spikes from its membranes around its body. Destroy them and don't let it burrow underground as it would throw surprise attacks and kill us."

"Ya got it Sheila!" Isaac said. "Grace, Sky, Leafbreeze, Blaze, Earwyn, let's get down to business!"

Isaac's body is surrounded by blue electricity and run at the worm with great speed despite his body being heavy. Grace nodded and teleported the others the worm's position and began to cut down the membranes of the worm's back.

"Psyshock!" Grace exclaimed, eight swords made out of psychic energy appearing around her.

Land on the ground, Grace leaps at the worm and twirls around with the swords dancing around her and cutting down membranes around her. Reaching the worm's mid-section, Grace stopped as membranes pointed at her and fired spikes. Grace was skewered from all direction as another Grace appear above her with the killed Grace disappearing, as it was a clone. Having a smile on her face, Grace has the swords dance and cut those membranes down.

Landing gracefully, Grace notices Leafbreeze passing by her, moving like a buzz saw. Leafbreeze's elbows formed long blades around them and he swing down the body like a buzz saw. Staying airborne several meters away from the worm, Leafbreeze watches as the spikes that are aiming at him are going toward him that he lets them go to him before steadying himself from midair and rode one of the spikes. Running on it, Leafbreeze jumps to another spike and repeated the same process before he is near.

"I got ya're back mate!" Isaac shouted.

Looking down, Leafbreeze sees Isaac running at him with one hand extended at him. Leafbreeze just have vines wrapped around that hand and used it to sling himself back to the worm and continues to buzz saw his way around the worm. Isaac groans while Sky flies overhead and slice down membranes with his wings.

"Ya're always a loner!" Isaac said as spikes flies at his direction. "That's not-so-bonza mate!" His claws sharpen and they slice all of the spikes with one slash before darting to destroy more membranes.

Christopher flies over head while dodging the barrage the worm is making while Carla fires more balls to destroy the spikes that aims to the survivors. With Carla on the defense and some members aiding the humans to safety, Christopher flew in for the offense. Flying at the worm, Christopher sharpens his claws and slice membranes around it that inflicted more pain for the worm. Flying up, Blaze jumps at him and Christopher grabs his arm and throws him at the worm. Blaze giving a flaming dropkick to the worm.

The worm had enough and shook its body to remove the opponents that were disarming it by cutting its membranes. Grace dodges the attack by placing a clone on her place and teleporting, Sky flew higher while avoiding flying spikes, Isaac was hit by the body and flew through several buildings with one building collapsing on him, Leafbreeze stabs the worm to stay on it, Blaze jumping on Christopher to avoid the attack, and then Earwyn arriving and grabbing hold of the worm's tail.

Swinging the worm around, Earwyn throws it into the sky as Leafbreeze leaps down away from it while Carla sees this. Spinning around, Carla has several purple flames dance around as she takes aim at the worm and exclaims,

"Inferno!"

Screaming that word, a large pillar of purple flames erupted from the ground and destroys one-fourths of the worm's body as it falls to the ground. As it withers there, Xavier flies to the worm. Moving a bit, the worm sees the dragon flying at it as it readies its remaining membranes and take aim at Xavier.

The spikes flew and homed at Xavier's direction. Xavier watches this as he flies around the air to avoid the spikes, but they were too fast and they all skewed Xavier in all direction. His eyes widened as his blood flew into the air as he gagged blood out of his mouth before falling to the ground. His body are full of wounds and he is bleeding out tons of blood as he stands up. Normally, people inflicted with this wounds would show an expression of pain, but Xavier has a smile on his face and it appears he is enjoying it. Once he stands up, his body bent backward that his head touched the ground.

"Ah hahahahaha." Xavier laughed. "That's so painful and I love it." He lets off a wicked smirk with his teeth glinting. "Now, let me return the pain you've inflicted on me."

With that, Xavier unfolds his wings and his jaws wide open before flying directly at the worm with speed faster than his speed he were before. The wounds he received didn't hinder his strength, but it drastically increased it. The worm fires a spike at Xavier but he took the spike with his heads and drove it to the worm's head. The worm screamed in pain as Xavier flies up and charges energy to his heads. They then fire blast of energy around the worm that bisected some parts.

Right now, half of the worm was cut when Earwyn rushed at it with speed that can climb powerful waterfalls and delivers an uppercut that sent the worm flying. It didn't with that as Earwyn jumps to above the worm and smash the head with both arms that sent it flying down and created huge crater on the ground. As it tries to get up, Earwyn delivers another smash at the head that created an earthquake that it destroys the nearby buildings with one strike.

As Earwyn brings the creature down, Samuel sheaths one of Kyōka Suigetsu he was holding on his right hand while holding the Kyōka Suigetsu on his left hand underhand. His right eye flickering a sea blue speck.

"Earwyn get out of there!"

Following what he said, Earwyn jumps out of the worm before Samuel spins around and stabs the Kyōka Suigetsu on the ground. Upon doing that, the seamitar created a path of ice that made its way to the worm that then freezes the beast's entire form. Samuel let go of the seamitar's hilt and proceeds to hold the other seamitar with his right hand. He then recites a haiku as blue energy manifest itself on his seamitar.

"Power of the sea,  
The light of the deep blue,  
Come to me and strike!"

Upon finishing the haiku, Samuel's eyes snapped open.

"Kairen no shōtotsu!"

Upon announcing the name of his attack, Samuel dashed forward and appeared behind the worm with his weapon unsheathed. The worm trapped inside the ice prison looked unharmed from the attack as it stood in place where Samuel froze it. Samuel stands straight, spins Kyōka Suigetsu with one hand, and sheaths it to the gauntlet of his left hand. Once the hilt of Kyōka Suigetsu hit the gauntlet, the worm's entire body shatters into a million pieces. The exact amount is unclear since the bits are as small as crystal shards that are few millimeters. Soon, the crystal sands disappear.

The worm, has been defeated.

Earwyn approaches Samuel and gives him a hi-five. Later, Sky appears and hugs Earwyn like how a monkey does it. Soon, everyone approached Samuel and cheered him as they are covered by a sphere before it shatters, revealing them into their normal form.

As they complement each other, there was a rumble. Looking overhead, they see the survivors rushing toward them. The look on their face look like nothing bad ever happened. Christopher just facepalmed while the entire group groan in annoyance.

"Not again…" Christopher muttered.

"They were just attacked by a Shed and there are some people who got killed during the attack." Earwyn exclaimed. "What's wrong with this people?!"

* * *

"News Flash!"

A woman in a reporters outfit with a Pokémon that looks like a cloud necklace around her neck appeared in camera.

"Good evening, this is Jennifer Whetherstone!" she said as the scenes of the events were replayed. "Tonight, the magnificent Cerulean City was saved by Indigo Plateau's special team of Pokémon called, H.O.P.E. Tonight, the city was attacked by a monster that is not a Pokémon. It was horrible as men and women were killed by it." It then fixed to Earwyn and Grace, who were trapped by a crowd of people as Christopher and the others prepared to leave but where halted by waves of people. "But it was ended when H.O.P.E. appeared out of nowhere. They've Mega Evolved and after an intense battle, they defeated the monster once and for all." Isaac is seen carrying children on his back while Sky saved some people from being hit by Isaac's tail. A pretty Pokémon with roses as hands went near Isaac and he immediately fell in love as he set the children down. However, Sky appeared behind Isaac and pulled the dinosaur by the ear and flew away from the Pokémon. "These group of Elites became very popular these days, they are undefeatable and appear every time these monsters appear each day. I want to interview them, but I can't, because they're Pokémon and they can't speak the human language. This is Jennifer Wheatherstone reporting."

Earwyn was embarrassed as children cuddled him on his belly and legs while Grace was blushing when her back is against Earwyn's.

"Grace, can you get us out of here?" Earwyn asked.

"I can, if they didn't touch me." Grace said. "Or you."

Once the children's parents let their children let go off Earwyn and no one was touching Grace. Grace's eyes glowed and both she and Earwyn disappear.

"Blazikeeeen!" Blaze screamed as he was chased after young trainers. "Blaziken Blaziken Blaze."

"Let's catch him, and then we'll be heroes." one of the trainers said.

As he nears a dead end, Grace and Earwyn appear and grip Blaze as they disappear. The trainers stopped and groaned with disappointment.

* * *

 **June 20, 2019**  
 **Cerulean City**  
 **20:59**

On top of a building, the three appear as they watch Sky flying toward them with a fore claw gripping Isaac's ear and Leafbreeze was leaning his back on an antennae with arms crossed. Sky let Isaac down to roll around and clenching his ear.

"Sky, that was mean!" he exclaimed. "I was about to get a girlfriend, but you spoiled the moment."

"But, she's a Roselia and you're an Aggron. You can't-"

"Then what about Earwyn 'n' Gr-"

"What did you say?" Grace interrupted as she raised a palm to fire a Hyper Beam.

"N-nothing." Isaac let out.

After a few moments, Grace sees the chandelier appearing by tongues of fire with a three-headed dragon following behind by flying to her direction. Xavier looks exhausted because, like the rest, he had to find a way to escape the curious trainers who want to capture them.

"Gracey!" Carla called. "We were awesome today, did you see how I sucker punched that Shed with Oya? OMG, that was epic!"

"Y-yeah, that's right." Grace said. "You did a great job out-huh?" Grace was grabbed by the hand by Carla that cuts her off. "Carla, what are you doing?"

"FYI, let's take a selfie to commemorate this awesome event." Carla said before both she and Grace disappeared with purple flame. The next thing is that both of them are at the roof's edge with Carla taking out a phone.

Once she is gone along with Grace, Blaze looks at them with a bothered look on his face.

"Geez, Carla's teleportation ability was annoying." Blaze said. "I hate teleporting with her since it was frightening."

"Frightening?" Earwyn asked. "How so?"

* * *

" _What the heeeeeeell!?"_

 _Right now Blaze was flailing his arms wildly as he falls from the sky. Looking around, he sees that he let go of the other members and is now falling down the sky before seeing Xavier flying to him._

" _There you are!" Xavier said. "Why did you let go?"_

 _Xavier then reaches a head to Blaze's arm and-_

 _CHOMP!_

 _Blaze's eyes widened in pain when Xavier's head grab his hand…Well, more like lightly bite his arm with his head. That is still painful._

" _Meep! That's too painful." Blaze said._

" _Painful? How painful?" Xavier asked enthusiastically, his main head drooling._

" _Um, a lot."_

" _Argh! A lot huh, let me try it."_

 _Xavier then opens his other head and uses it to bite his tail._

" _Ah~ So good!" Xavier said. "Not good enough, maybe more pressure into it…Ah yes! This is the stuff. AH~"_

 _Blaze has to endure the pleasured moans of Xavier as Carla appears behind him._

" _Oh, there you are!" Carla said before grabbing Blaze and teleporting with him._

 _However, the result caused Carla to accidentally toss Blaze upwards at a lower altitude and repeating the same thing over and over again until they reached the ground. There, Carla accidentally throws Blaze and he fell face-first into the ground, skidding from his initial position on his face with his entire body perpendicular to the ground._

* * *

"I had two psychos to deal with." Blaze said. "One is an airhead and another a masochist."

Earwyn rubs the back of his head while Isaac laughs.

"Hahaha, wow mate, you had a bad time 'n' I had a good time flying with Wannabe Puny Flier." Isaac said. "Plus, he's so tiny."

"Don't call me short!" Sky screamed before standing on his hind legs and delivering a flurry of weak punches at Isaac.

"Yeah, I know you did have fun flying on my little brother Isaac." Earwyn said, his right hand hiding something.

"Yeah, really I did have-Ack!" Isaac was cut off when Earwyn shoves a soap into him mouth. Soap sods foaming in his mouth.

"I heard you say a bad word a while ago when you and Sky fell from the sky." Earwyn said.

"Sorry…" Isaac muttered as soap sods fall off his mouth with Sky laughing.

"Earwyn, how did you get a soap out of nowhere?" Blaze asked.

On cue, somewhere in the city, a man who was about to take a bath called out.

"Honey! Where did the soap go? There are some hair in there."

Among the foam Isaac has in his mouth, a hair fell down.

A minute later, Christopher appears and lands softly on the ground. Right now, everyone are there gathered together while Christopher walks to the center and sees a teleporter at the building's center.

"Man, those guys were a handful." Christopher said while rubbing his head and then faced the other Pokémon. "But anyways, well done, mission accomplished. "Now, let's head home."

Christopher then puts out a walkie-talkie and begins to speak on it.

"Mr. Pendragon, Dragonblaze here, our aerial support were decommissioned so we need the emergency transport so that we can return back to headquarters."

* * *

 **June 20, 2019**  
 **Cerulean City  
** **21:35**

Some members sat down and looked drowsy with Christopher having an unamused look on his face. More importantly, Carla was talking with Grace about various topic with Xavier watching with crossed heads; Earwyn and Samuel are having a little sparing with each holding Kyōka Suigetsu with Blaze, Isaac, and Sky watching; Sylvia is drinking some tea; and the other members are doing their typical business.

Few more minutes later, Christopher sighs while the round surface at the center of the building glows.

"Thank you Pendragon." Christopher said. "You don't need to explain the way of transportation with the use of Spectral Magic. We all know how it goes Pendragon. First Unit, Third Unit, Fifth Unit, prepare to return!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stood up straight. They then salute Christopher before the dragon walks to the portal and disappears in a flash of light. Everyone followed and after the last one entered, the purple light of the teleporter disappeared.

* * *

 **June 20, 2019**  
 **HOPE Headquarters**  
 **21:38**

The last of the group materializes on an island as he walks to the others to gather around 're on an isolated island with a large headquarters standing at the center of the island. This is the building of HOPE and this is also what they call home. At the center, the insignia of HOPE is place in large letters and below "HOPE" has the words saying "Heroes of Pokémon Elite" written below. From the waters surrounding it, a large serpentine Pokémon went out of the water's surface.

This serpentine Pokémon has blue scales and a light yellow scale under him. He is the largest Pokémon there that he cannot enter the building so he stayed outside and act as the patrol for HOPE.

"Oh, Christopher, welcome back." He said.

"Yes, it is good to see you too Levi.' Christopher said.

Earwyn, Blaze, Leafbreeze, Grace, Isaac and Sky were together as they went inside the entrance of the building in front of them with the rest. There was a list of Pokémon species.

Christopher entered first, the name Charizard on the board glows. He is a Charizard.

The voice system is used to mark when the members of HOPE arrive back to the headquarters by telling their species' name. The entrance has a build-in infrared scanner to see if the Pokémon who entered is back from their mission.

The machine said the following:

Venson Ivy: Venosaur

Hydro Vapor: Blastoise

Alaxander Psyche: Alakazam

Drake Dragonscale: Dragonite

Isaac Stonearc: Aggron

Earwyn Galan: Swampert

Grace Dalila: Gardevoir

Blaze Pyrohart: Blaziken

Leafbreeze Calmwind: Sceptile

Sky Galan: Salamence

Sylvia Highfield: Serperior

Samuel Masamune: Samurott

Flame Bonfire: Emboar

Mina Mystic: Musharna

Carla Brightwick: Chandelure

Xavier Drakus: Hydreigon

The members walk down the hallway as they chatter about their day. As they walk down the hallway, Earwyn left the group and went to the elevator that leads upstairs. The others didn't notice him leave so they continued walking down the hallway. The only person who noticed him leaving was Grace. The only thing she can do is to watch Earwyn enter the elevator. Once he is inside, he presses the button that leads to the tenth floor. The door closes and the box containing Earwyn went up.

* * *

Getting out of the elevator, Earwyn walks down the hallway that contains the rooms of the members of the organization and went inside the room for the members of the 3rd unit. Turning the lights on, it reveals the contents of the room. The room composed of the sleeping quarters for them with three bunkbeds, a round table, a flat screen TV, and a bookshelf containing numerous books. Going down the aisle, Earwyn skims the books before pulling out a journal from one of them.

Opening the journal, Earwyn pulls out a piece of paper and inserts it to the torn page and, by magic, it repairs itself and the page is as good as new. On the page, it shows the drawing of the worm they just fought and the name it bears. Its name is "Gullia Gluttony."

"I knew you would be here."

Earwyn's head perked up before turning around to see Grace with her arms folded.

"Grace? What you are doing here?" Earwyn asked.

"I was concern that you are not with us when we just arrived back at HOPE." Grace said. "You just left us in the hallway and went back to the room just to get Aaron's journal. I know that you are close to finding him but isn't it a bit too much?"

Aaron, this man is the man who was their trainer. It was because of this man that they are still alive today. The reason why they have these things called a "Megaheart" as their hearts is because of this man. They were pursued by the organization called "Team Rocket" and had their hearts amplified. They could have died there, but then Aaron came and saved their lives by replacing their missing hearts with Megastones that would then become as Megahearts.

"I know it is a bit too much Grace but I am just close." Earwyn said. "I am not giving up hope, I want to see him again and I don't care about my health. As long as I can see him again, it is alright for me."

"Earwyn…" Grace muttered. "I don't want you to be sick so promise me that you will not do anything reckless that will hurt you okay?"

"Alright Grace."

"So, how about we get something to eat before you're little brother or Isaac finish them all."

"Alright, let's go."

"I'm sor-aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The whole hallway was filled by the scream of a girl. As the two face the stairs, they saw a yellow Pokémon falling from the stairs.

The Pokémon is a sheep-like Pokémon, she has some antennae-like tail with black and yellow stripes and a red ball at the end. Her head has two crests that match the stripes of her tail, a white round underbelly and short limbs. She has violet eyes and white sclera.

Reaching the final steps of stairs, the Pokémon rolls on the ground and stops upon hitting the wall.

"Tyson, that was mean."

"She was wasting my time after apologizing to me for the millionth time."

"Uhhh, that was the seven hundred and fortieth time actually."

"Don't care, math is boring! Argh! That bitch dropped coffee on me and I want some shit, let's go."

Grace felt a shiver down her spine when she heard the words "bitch" and "shit". Looking at Earwyn, she saw the glare that is famous in HOPE for being a nightmare fuel within the team. That glare can give the one looking at it the feeling of their souls trapped inside the Distortion World and the torture it brings to sinners for eternity. In one hand, a piece of soap can be seen in them as Earwyn glares at the badger going down with four Pokémon following suit.

In a blink of an eye, Earwyn darted forward and shoved a soap inside the badger's mouth and foam began to form on his mouth.

 _He really hates those._ Grace thought. _I wonder how was he able to get soap out of nowhere every time he hears someone saying a bad word._

* * *

After dinner, Earwyn and his teammates went inside their team's room and laid on their beds. Once they laid on their beds and began to relax. Earwyn was lying on his back, the darkness didn't bother his sight since he possess keen vision.

After these months, we found another page over hundreds of it. Earwyn thought as he rested the journal on his chest. Why did he left us? I need to find more-

"Hey Earwyn, stop that, you're wasting your time." Leafbreeze interrupted his train of thoughts sternly. "That's what he just did, abandoned us, like he doesn't care about us."

Leafbreeze was able to sense his motives every now and then. He was right, Aaron did abandoned them for no reason. They were confused by that and began to believe that he never loves them anymore.

However, Earwyn and Isaac didn't believe that fact so did the rest, but Leafbreeze became bitter for his abandonment and began to resent to be reunited by their trainer. Sky cannot choose between the two, he is young and doesn't want to accept he doesn't want them anymore and at the same time, Leafbreeze's belief can be true.

"No, you're wrong Breeze." Earwyn said. "There must be a chance to see him again."

"I doubt that." Leafbreeze replied.

Lying flat on his back, Earwyn placed his right hand on the journal and his left hand on his eyes. There must be a reason why Aaron left this journal to them. It must be something that he started, that needs to be done.

Even though if their reunion will betray him, he will still find the missing pages to fulfill Aaron's wish. He stared under the bed of Grace, which was above his bed, wondering what she thinks about Aaron's abandonment and hoping she will side with him.

No, now is not the time to worry about that. There is still another day to find the missing pages. Pushing the worries and torments aside his from mind, he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

 **November 1, 2015**  
 **Hoenn**  
 **10:34**

In the morning, Earwyn is standing on the edge of a cliff, overlooking the sea that surrounds the Hoenn region.

* * *

 **The story has full of unofficial Mega Evolutions as stated in some characters' Mega Evolution. This story was initially posted and incomplete in Wattpad but I rebooted it since there are more characters who will play a major role in the story and I'm adopting to my own style of writing. I never thought Earwyn would be a fan favorite in Mary's Tamagotoji after his resistance to murder food weapons.**

 **Giving details to some Pokémon are hard, I hate detailing the Serperior's design. I don't know how to make a haiku in the Japanese language since I am not Japanese. Don't compare Kyōka Suigetsu from Bleach since those two are different, I was looking for a name for a katana that is related to water and flowers and this name popped out. Also, I don't know whether to use small letters to Pokémon species name since the game always use capital letters to their species name even when those Pokémon species name are not names of the actual Pokémon.**

 **This story is part of a crossover series and you'll find the reason soon why I chose Megastones as important items.**

 **Pok** **è** **mon** **© Nintendo/Game Freak**

 **Final Fantasy © Square Enix**

 **Patapon © Pyramid/SCE Japan Studio**


	3. Aaron

**Chapter 3: Aaron**

* * *

 **November 1, 2015  
Hoenn  
10:34**

The sight of the sea from this area was a sight to behold and Earwyn loves to watch the sea around this time in the morning. Usually, seeing the sea in the morning usually relieves the weight he feels in his Megaheart every time he wakes up in the morning. He already ate his breakfast of some fish he caught at that time and it tastes great, though he can't be picky as he always eat the same meal for the day. He wished to eat the food that are made from some kind of octopus Pokémon, like takoyaki, those were his favorite snack and can't get enough of them. He stayed there for a few minutes before heading back.

He begins to walk down the path that is a fifteen minute walk from the small base where they stayed with their trainer. That base is made from a tree that was open to reveal a large area. The base was as big as an apartment's room and there are six Pokémon living there right now. They were Earwyn himself, Grace, Blaze, Isaac, Leafbreeze, and Sky. They had to live in there because that is the only place they can call home after the trainer who trained them for a year mysteriously disappeared.

Earwyn walks down the path as he wonders about the others he left back at the base. Now that he think about it, the last time he checked is when he left after breakfast to go watch the sea. Everyone were doing their usual business. Grace is reading one of the novels that their trainer used read, Blaze is currently studying with the journal that Earwyn told him to read, Isaac may be goofing off and is out of the base, Leafbreeze is as silent as ever and is training with the practice dummy outside the base, and Sky is studying Mathematics…Sky is poor in that subject so Earwyn wonders what is he doing now. Sky is pretty much above average in the other subjects but he is poor in Mathematics. What Earwyn told him is that he'll be giving Sky a test later in Mathematics when he gets back and if he fails, no cookies for a month. Sky loves cookies and he cannot live without them.

Earwyn's movement slowed down and soon came to a stop. This thing that happened now is part of his daily routine right from two years ago and now.

From a distance, a foot stomps the ground with cloud dust forming around the area.

That shoe belongs to a young boy. The boy wears a blue baseball cap, a yellow t-shirt, blue shorts, white socks, and blue shoes. Based on his looks, the boy appears to be only nine years old and his face are full of bruised marks from hard work. Around his belt, he has two small ball-shaped capsule with the upper half red and lower half white. There is a black line the separates both halves and there is a button on them.

The boy pants hard before pointing a finger at Earwyn.

"You!" The boy said. "The Swamp Puppy…no, that's not right…Um, Mudpuppy…No, Oversized Mudkip…What is it?"

"Swamp Swampert." Earwyn said. What he really meant was "not again" but since the boy is not a Pokémon, he really doesn't understand what Earwyn was saying so he only heard those.

"Oh right thank you." The boy said while rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment and chuckling before pointing his finger back at Earwyn. "You, Swampert! Today is the day. Today, I will finally capture you and become part of my Pokémon team. This time I won't fail because I trained body and soul to finally capture you." With that he took one of the balls and pressed the button, the capsule enlarged. "Now, prepare to face the wrath of Zigzagoon!"

Earwyn didn't listen. For the past years, he always hear the boy say the same thing over and over again that Earwyn knew what he said and is stuck in his head and he is sick of it. Also, that boy said that to face the wrath of Zigzagoon. Zigzagoon is the name and species of his Pokémon that he used to battle Earwyn with. That Pokémon can evolve but for some reason, the boy didn't let his partner evolve.

"Go Zigzagoon!" The boy exclaimed, throwing the ball into the sky.

The ball opened and a bright stream of light appears out of the open part. The stream of light reaches the ground and there appears a Pokémon. The Pokémon has a furry body and a thick bushy tail. The body has brown and light brown zigzag stripes all over its body and black fur line that connects the eyes that it looks like a thief's mask. It has short legs and stands on all fours.

"Alright Zigzagoon, you know that Swampert and I know you will defeat him today." The boy said.

"Zigzagoon!" Zigzagoon cried.

"Alright, use Tackle!"

Upon hearing the command, Zigzagoon leaps into the air and tackles Earwyn at the chest…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…That attack just knocked out Zigzagoon as the blunt force from Earwyn's chest was enough to hit the poor Pokémon's brain and knocked him unconscious by his own attack. Earwyn slowly removes Zigzagoon on his chest and sees that the Pokémon's eyes are swirly lines. He just threw the Pokémon back at the boy. The boy puts out the same ball out.

"Return!" He said, the ball emitting a red ray that hit the unconscious Zigzagoon. The light absorbs him that he disappears into the light and returns back inside the ball. Putting the ball back to his belt, he then puts out the other ball. "That's it, time to go from offense to defense. Go Cascoon!"

Throwing the ball, the same thing happened but the light materializes a different Pokémon. The Pokémon is an oval shaped cocoon with a purple shading and sharp red eyes. Around its body, pointy spikes appear from all parts. This Pokémon is called a "Cascoon" and the boy is standing arrogantly.

"How do you like me now?" The boy asked, his hands at his hips before laughing. "Ahahahahaha. Ahahaha…eh?"

The boy stopped laughing when he is enveloped by a large shadow. Opening his eyes, he sees Earwyn towering over him with an unconscious Cascoon gripped on his hand. His eyes turned to dots and his mouth turning into a line that his face looks like a hand puppet's head. Looking at Earwyn's face, he sees that he is glaring at him.

The words were choked down his throat and he cannot let them out as sweat went down his body. Right now, he staring directly into Earwyn's eyes and he feels a strange sensation and something that anyone doesn't want to feel in their lives. Those orange eyes are as if they are staring directly at the boy's soul. Doing wicked things that defied description and anyone doesn't know what atrocities that stare that gave to the boy.

Then during that stare, Earwyn hears something that sounds like dripping water. Earwyn looks down and sees that the boy's shorts are wet. Wet with urine and they continued on until the reach the feet and drenched the ground with urine.

Earwyn stares at it with disgust before staring back at the boy again. This time, however, the glare grew more intense that the colors from the boy's body disappeared, having the colors gone that he looks like an uncolored palette.

"CHANGE. YOUR. SHORTS. AND. UNDERWEAR." Earwyn said in a creepy monotonous voice.

For some reason, the boy understands what he so he reaches up, takes Cascoon, and made a dash for it. Meanwhile, Earwyn is just staring at the puff of clouds that outlines the boy's body.

"MOMMY!" The boy cried as he runs down the path that leads to his house and Earwyn is now alone once again.

"…Good, he's gone." Earwyn said before heading his way back to the base.

* * *

 **November 1, 2015  
Aaron's Base  
10:55**

Upon reaching the base, Earwyn sees Blaze outside the base doing some warmups. Upon seeing Earwyn, Blaze stopped what he was doing, waved his hand, and rushed to Earwyn.

"Oh, Ear, welcome back." Blaze said. "How are you?"

"Fine as usual." Earwyn said. "The boy again tried to catch me again but his Pokémon are weak and I have to deal with his immature rumblings."

"Well, that was really a handful but I would love to fight stronger foes." Blaze said. "Oh, speaking of which, do you remember Old Dragon?"

Earwyn nodded. The Old Dragon is someone named "Christopher Dragonblaze" and despite being called an "Old Dragon," he is still 25 years old today. It may be because he is ten to eleven years older than him and Blaze.

"Yes, I remember him." Earwyn said. "He is said to be the head leader of an organization called 'HOPE'. We met him just two days ago right after we were attacked by a being called 'Sheds'."

Saying that, Blaze's face grew a smile.

"Yeah, that's right." Blaze said. "Don't you see Earwyn, Old Dragon said that that HOPE is an organization of Pokémon just like us. So what do you think Earwyn, should we join that organization? I was thinking about it so how about we join them? There are strong members that I can spar with and also, Isaac would love to join because of cute girls in HOPE."

Earwyn looks away from Blaze as he wore a face of uncertainty.

"I don't know Blaze. I'm not sure if I want to join. The thing I know about why they want from us is that not only do we possess the organ they have but we possess something that would help them fight these Sheds. It is Aaron's journal."

"Right, our trainer's journal really shows detailed stuff about those Sheds." Blaze said. "And just right after that battle, another page appeared that details everything we know about that Shed. The name of that Shed is 'Dreamer' and is a Type: Sloth Shed. They don't battle but they summon familiars to fight for them as they fall asleep."

"Yeah, we would have been a goner if it weren't for Christopher's help. He is said to be a veteran so he can handle it alone."

"Well, if I were you I would be gladly joining HOPE. I'm sure it would be fun."

"I don't know what you meant by 'fun'. The last time I heard you were having fun is when we had our hearts amputated. We were alive today because Aaron came just in time to replace our hearts with Megastones that then became our hearts."

Earwyn closes his eyes before opening them to look at the sky.

"I still remembered how he saved us."

* * *

 _ **June 20, 2010  
Forest  
19:36**_

 _Earwyn and his friends were lying on the ground with a gaping wound on their chest and heart missing and are replaced by a device that temporarily act as their heart. This is shown in Earwyn's point of view. As he lies on the ground with some of his blood spilling to the ground, Earwyn watches his enemies that stood over him gawking at his and his friends' defeat._ _Earwyn can see this but his vision is quite blurry as the only thing that is keeping him awake is his sheer will to stay alive. His companions are all unconscious and he is the only one conscious and can see what is happening._

 _His enemies are humans and there are twenty of them. They wore a black shirt with a red R at the front of their uniforms, white gloves, a black cap, and white boots. They are varying in gender with them wearing different styles of uniform. The men wore black pants and the women wore shirts that crop on their waist and short shorts. They stood threateningly at the group as the woman at the front chuckles. The woman wore a different uniform from the rest and by her looks, she must be the leader of these people._

" _Hehehe, looks like we found more test subjects." She said as she looks at the man driving a truck at the back. "Hey, you grunt. Bring me the Megastones."_

" _Megastones?" The grunt said. "I-I'm sorry madam Sharla but I didn't bring any Megastones."_

 _The woman named Sharla grits her teeth in annoyance._

" _Argh, you may be a rookie but why are you so forgetful?" She said. "You have one job and that job is to bring the Megastones we have. The Swampertite, Blazikenite, Sceptilelite, Gardevoirite, Aggronite, and Salamencite. Can't you bring that in your stupid brain of yours? When we get back to headquarters, you're going to have another session."_

 _Upon saying this, the young man's eyes widened in fear._

" _N-no, please, anything but that." He said, grabbing his arms together that hid terrible scars underneath the sleeves._

 _The woman shook her head before looking at Earwyn's group. "Argh, what a complete waste of test subjects. Everyone, let's head back."_

 _Everyone nodded at their leader before turning to the man driving the truck. For some reason, he stopped crying and is now sitting motionless. Everyone were looking at him with a questioning look on their faces._

" _Hey, earth to stupid grunt." Sharla said. "I didn't command you to sleep so wake up before I can slap your stupid ass."_

 _Saying that, the man stirred a bit._

" _Good, now I would add more to your-"_

 _She was cut off when the man's cap fell off his head. When his cap fell, they saw the look on his eyes. His eyes are dull and lifeless and if one takes a closer look, his stomach was impaled by something made out of water. Sharla looks around the area._

" _Who-who's there?" She called out. "Show yourself!"_

 _Upon saying that, the truck exploded. The grunts were thrown off their feet and landed on the ground hard by the explosion. Everyone scrambled to their feet and look at the burning truck that used to be their mode of transport but now acts as the source of light for everyone. As they scramble to their feet, they see a silhouette of someone emerging out of the flames. Soon, the owner of the silhouette showed himself and the owner is a young man._

 _The man is wearing what they say as a standard attire of Pokémon trainers. He wears a white hoodie with the hood covering his face. The hoodie he wears is unzipped from the chest and underneath the hoodie is a blue t-shirt. He wears a pair of blue pants and blue shoes with black sock underneath. Around his neck, he wears a pendant with the shape of a small droplet. He is walking casually to the group with his hands inside the pocket of his hoodie._

" _Greetings lady and gentlemen." The man said. "How are you and what do you think you're doing? Also, I apologize for killing the man from earlier."_

 _Seeing the man, Sharla's composure returned and flips her hair with an arrogant smirk._

" _So, just a single man dares to battle all of us?" She said. "My, my, how bold of you? Let me get this straight young man. You dare confront Team Rocket alone and what Pokémon do you have?"_

" _Pokémon?" The man said. "What are those?"_

 _Sharla laughed wickedly. "Oh you poor fool, you don't know what Pokémon is? My, my, then let this be your first lesson about Pokémon, and let this be your last."_

 _Reaching for the ball capsules on her belt, she took one of them and pressed the button to enlarge it._

" _Look boy, this thing I am holding is what you call a Poké ball." Sharla said. "This thing carries what we call a Pokémon. Let me demonstrate, go Houndoom!"_

 _Throwing the Poké ball, the capsule opens and lets out a stream of white light. The light made its way to the ground and there materializes a Pokémon._

 _The Pokémon has the appearance of a dog, it has a pair of long horns on the head, black fur around the body and red fur at the belly and nuzzle. Around the neck, it has a collar around it with a skull emblem at the center. On its back, it has three metallic straps on it and two sets of bracers on the legs. The tail looks similar to a demon's tail._

" _Let me introduce to you the Dark Pokémon, Houndoom." Sharla said. "As you know, this Pokémon is commanded by me because I am the owner of its Poké ball. It will follow my every command with no question and do you want a demonstration? Houndoom, use Bite."_

 _Saying that, Houndoom reels back and lounges at the man. The man looks up at the Pokémon with its teeth bared and prepared to bite the man._

 _Blood sprayed into the air, everyone has a surprised look on their faces as the blood flies into the air. Earwyn would have gasped in surprise too, but he is using his strength to remain conscious so he cannot make a face of surprise._

 _The blood…belonged to Houndoom. Houndoom has its eye widened and hallow with its muzzle wide open with blood going out. Houndoom has its stomach impaled by a spike made out of water that sprouted from the ground. The spike penetrated the stomach and erupted from the back of Houndoom with the blood flying out and saturating the spike and the man's clothes. Houndoom was instantly killed by the attack as it went limp on the spike with its blood dripping from the spike._

 _The man sighs, letting the spike splatter to droplets and have the body fall to the ground. Everyone were stunned and unable to move as they watch what is happening before them. The man just stare at the body before looking at the group's direction._

" _Really Sharla, did you let me kill it?" He asked._

" _W-what are you?" Sharla asked._

" _Me? Well, just so you know, I am a traveler and I don't have any knowledge about Pokémon and I think you need to teach me please Teacher Sharla?"_

 _Sharla grits her teeth as she looks at her grunts and puts out the remaining five Poké balls. "KILL HIM!"_

 _By that command, everyone took their Poké balls out of their belts and threw them into the air. The Poké balls open and white streams of light went out of them and form Pokémon out of them. They surround the man from every corner and there is no means of escape for the man. Still, he kept the calm and collected attitude, as if this is dealt in a daily basis._

" _Heh, so there are a hundred and forty of you against one of me, so this is what you call a fair battle." The man said with a bit sarcasm, his left hand was pulled out of the pockets and moved to the side with the palm wide open. With that palm open, something materializing around his left hand._

 _The one that materializes is a scythe made out of water. The blade and handle are made out of water with the handle longer than his body and the blade shaped like a half of a crescent and it is dangerously thick and long with a crest at the back of it and some imprints of an ancient writing on its surface. This type of weapon is very dangerous to wield because of its design and blade. This man must be a skilled wielder to be able to wield this dangerous weapon._

 _Once the weapon is fully materialized, the man puts out the right hand and uses both hands to spin the scythe around his body with great speed and precision. Spinning it a few times, the man lifts it and embeds the blade on the ground. The group stare at him with fear in their eyes._

" _What? Never seen a scythe before?" He asked. "This is the Azrael's Might, a sacred scythe used to eliminate the enemies of those who need help. I see that you made an inhuman act of abusing the powers of a particular race for your selfish desires. Therefore, you are the enemies."_

 _Sharla snarled by this man as she commands. "Kill him now."_

 _Nodding, everyone command their Pokémon to attack._

 _The man stood in place and waits for everyone to reach him. Once he did, he made a squat, held Azrael's Might with both hands and leaped at them. His way was blocked by several ranged attack that he swings the scythe around in a crescent fashion and dissipate the attacks with one swing. Once he did, more Pokémon surround him in all direction. Underneath his hood, there is a disgusted snarl formed with his mouth as he swings the scythe around him and bisected several Pokémon with a single swing._

" _I really like killing." He said, it was full of sarcasm since the tone of his voice is filled with disgust. "You made me do this."_

 _Saying that, he swings Azrael's Might around his body and jumps into the air before swinging it around in a loop and kills the surrounding Pokémon. He swinged Azrael's Might around him and dashed with great speed while slicing everyone in his way that their blood saturated his clothes. He continued dashing, slicing and dicing everyone around him until he killed nearly half of the Pokémon that were sent to kill him._

 _Kneeling down, the man hears a gunshot and blocks the bullet with the blade of his weapon. The gunshot was fired by a grunt who has a frightened look on his face. He is trembling with the gun he is holding shaking within his grasp. The man merely stares at him before dashing to his direction._

" _No, no, stay away!" He said, firing more shots at the man. The man just deflects the bullets with his scythe with great precision while slicing anything blocking his flight. After a few shots, the gun lost its bullets and it only made a clicking sound while the grunt pulls the trigger. Before he can get more bullets to reload the gun, the man thrusts Azrael's Might that its blade is around the man's neck._

" _I apologize in advance." He said before releasing Azrael's Might from his right hand and place the blade around the man's neck. "Farewell."_

 _He then pulls the scythe and beheads the grunt with the scythe's blade. Blood sprays around the scythe as the man hears another gunshot. He used Azrael's Might to block the bullet coming at him. Looking behind him, he sees that every grunt have guns pointing at him and are wearing fearful faces as the man faces them._

 _Truth be told, this man hated to kill, they've brought this to themselves and they should have leave but they stubbornly threaten to kill him, not knowing the strength this man has. Spinning Azrael's Might again, he squats down and dashes at the grunts with an insane speed that everyone started screaming, firing openly, and commanding their Pokémon to attack the man._

 _Sharla trembles as she watches this. All of her grunts, grunts that are professionals sans the first grunt killed, and Pokémon that are very strong that they can be a challenged to skilled trainers are being killed by one single young man. She watches at the man slaughters everyone with his weapon and never taking any damage from the attack he received. He is slaughtering them like no business._

 _Finally, everyone are killed and the man stood at the center. Even with the work he done, he wasn't breaking a sweat and is just standing there with his clothes and weapons covered with blood of the grunts and Pokémon he killed. Putting his head up, he stares at Sharla._

 _Sharla didn't have any Pokémon left as her Pokémon were one of the Pokémon the man killed so she only has her gun left. Putting out her gun, she screamed with fury and fires the man. He effortlessly blocks the bullets until the gun started to click as there are no more bullets in the holster. Realizing this, Sharla reaches for her belt before realizing her greatest mistake. She was confident that her Pokémon can do the job for her that she didn't rely on her gun as a second means of defense so she only brought one set of bullets. Throwing the gun, Sharla screams and runs to the man._

" _Damn you!" Sharla exclaimed as she attempts to slap the man._

 _SLASH!_

 _She wasn't able to. Her eyes are wide with fear and they tremble as she turns them to her right. What was there as blood bursting out and a dismembered arm flying into the air as an earsplitting scream erupted around the area. Earwyn sees the disembodied spiraling on the moon._

 _Sharla falls to the ground, using her left hand to cover the open wound around her right shoulder while blood erupts from it like a geyser. It was painful, painful that even a smug and arrogant high ranked member of Team Rocket cannot hold back tears. She was crying, crying from the pain and humiliation she received from the man. Her lips tremble as the shadow covers her. Looking up, Sharla sees the man standing in front of her and was grabbed by the throat._

" _Your name? Sharla was it." The man said, this time rage is present in his tongue. "What you really did is unforgivable. How dare you use the power of the Keepers for this project. You also used several lives for this project to achieve what? For money? Power? Fortune? Fame? How despicable! You never give concern to the lives you made to die in vain just for this stupid project and look at you now. Without your grunts, you are nothing but a cowardly and despicable woman. How could you kill so many lives just for this?"_

 _Sharla suddenly stares at the man with fear and no longer having the animosity and rage for the man. She was scared._

" _P-please, don't kill me." She said, tears falling down her eyes._

" _Like I care?" He said. "I always heard that cliché lines and I grew sick of it. People like you don't deserve pity as you sold your soul to the Sheds to gain stupid things in return."_

 _Saying that, spikes made out of water forms around the man. One-by-one, the spikes thrust forward and hit Sharla in every direction. Sharla screamed like she never screamed before in her entire life as the spikes repeatedly stab her in all direction. This continued on for a few seconds until the screaming died and Sharla became limp. The man threw the body away and looked at the horrors he committed._

 _A minute ago, he was in front of a group of powerful opponents and, a minute later, he is standing over their corpses and stained with their blood. He just look at his blood stained weapon before turning to the group of Pokémon who have their hearts amputated and are kept alive with a device that temporarily act as their hearts and would soon malfunction after a minute has passed. Earwyn knew what will happen after this._

* * *

 _ **June 21, 2010**_

 **8:25**

 _Earwyn wakes up and sees that he is lying on a hospital bed. Looking around, he sees that his other companions are asleep and, like him, they no longer have the gaping wound on their chests and looks as if their hearts are already replaced with another heart. Looking around, he sees that his small body is attached to several wires and the monitor beside him is making a beeping sound with the line making a zigzag fashion with each beep. On his front leg, he sees that there is an IV attached to his leg and some dextrose entering his blood stream. Looking at the leg, it is attached with a wire that gives him blood and the blood is the same blood type as his so it would be alright._

 _He lay there for a few seconds until he hears the door of the room opening to reveal a woman. The woman is wearing a pink attire of a nurse with an apron on top of it. She wore a gentle smile and has a soothing aura that made Earwyn at ease that everything will be fine. Walking around, the nurse made a happy face when she sees Earwyn awake._

" _Oh, you're awake." She said, petting Earwyn with a tender hand. "You'll make a full recovery at the next hour. Welcome to the Pokémon Center and please know you are a safe hands because Nurse Joy is here to take care of you._

* * *

 _ **June 21, 2010  
Pokémon Center  
9:30**_

 _From this time, Nurse Joy returned back to the room and detached the equipment from Earwyn and discharged him from the room. The others were still asleep and Earwyn is the only one awake. Placing Earwyn down, Nurse Joy notices Earwyn looking at her and she knew why._

" _You must be wondering how you got here right?" She asked, earning a nod from Earwyn. "Well, a man arrived carrying you all unconscious and he said that he saved you all. He was waiting for you to wake up in the hallway and was there two hours ago."_

 _That man, Earwyn's eyes widened with fear and shock from what he heard. Is this man who saved from Sharla and her grunts? Nurse Joy looks at him before wearing a gentle smile._

" _I know, he isn't your trainer and this reaction is typical for wild Pokémon knowing of being saved by humans." She said. "Don't worry, he may look creepy but he is a gentle fellow…Though he has a sarcastic sense of humor."_

 _No, that's not what he is afraid about. He is afraid because this man was able to kill a hundred and forty opponents by himself under a minute. The strength of his power and how he killed everyone without remorse or pity but acted calm before killing the woman where he expressed anger and disgust._

 _He began describing what happened but Nurse Joy can only understand was "Mudkip, Mudkip, kip, kip." She only took a sign that he wants to see the man so she lifted him to her arms and took him outside. Earwyn feels nervous. How can this woman say that the man isn't sociopathic and creepy with blood covering his clothes? He might be hearing things since this is so untrue._

 _Once they are outside, Earwyn sees the man sitting on one of the rows of seats that are stationed on the hallway. He sits there with his body leaning on his thighs and his face concealed by the hood of his hoodie. There is something mission from the man and that surprised Earwyn._

 _The blood that stained the man's clothes is gone and his clothes are the same but they are clean, free of stains and no blood marks around his white hoodie. Rubbing his eyes and checking if he was hallucinating because he cannot what he is seeing, he looks at the man and finds him the same, clean and spotless as before._

 _Upon seeing Earwyn, the man got up._

" _Oh, you're awake." He said before looking at Nurse Joy. "Thank you very much."_

" _You're welcome Mr. Hayami." Nurse Joy said before giving Earwyn to the man. "I'll leave you two alone for now. I have to take care of the others."_

 _With a nod, Nurse Joy turned her back and entered the room. The door sliding to close behind her. With her gone, the only people in the hallway are the man and Earwyn, who is being carried by the man. The man turned to Earwyn which gave him quite a scare since he looking at the man with a hallow face since the hood was concealing his face. The man notices the fear Earwyn wore on his face that he chuckles._

" _Oh how child-friendly am I." He said sarcastically. "I apologize for my appearance."_

 _Saying that the man puts Earwyn down gently and squats down gently. Once Earwyn is down, the man puts one hand over his hood and pulls it to uncover his face and his appearance shocked Earwyn._

 _The man was a handsome young man with wavy blue hair, green small eyes, and a fair complexion. He also wears a pair of black thick framed glasses over his eyes._

" _Now do you like my ugly face?" He asked with sarcasm. "I'm pretty ugly am I?"_

 _Earwyn shook his head, he wasn't scared of his appearance but he is scared of what he did._

" _I'm not scared with your handsome face." Earwyn said. "I am scared because you are able to kill tons of people alone and I don't know why you did that but what are you?"_

 _The man wore a frown and Earwyn can see the sadness his eyes reflect._

" _Yes, I know it is unforgivable of how I singlehandedly killed an entire group of people." He said. "I realized that I let you see the horrors of me butchering those people so that I can save you. In truth, I disliked what I did but it is the only way I can save you. After all, I killed them is an act of mercy. They'll soon become monsters and will destroy everything in their path."_

 _Saying this, Earwyn's mouth opened wide._

" _You can understand me?" Earwyn said._

" _Yes, I do." The man said. "My name's Aaron Hayami and I am your trainer."_

* * *

"Even though Aaron is not the most pleasant person to be with. He is our trainer and he was the reason why we are still alive today."

Blaze stare at Earwyn before nodding.

"By the looks of it, we all owe it to Aaron for doing this." Blaze said. "Though I wonder why he needed to abandon us. LB was bitter about his abandonment but you always looked up to Aaron since he was the reason why we became strong and have us evolved into our final forms in just one year. We lived in our first forms for several years and we've evolved in just a span of a year and I love it." Blaze puts out a battle stance. "Come on, how about a spar between me and you?"

Saying that, Blaze performs a kick but Earwyn dodges it pins Blaze to the ground. Earwyn lets go of Blaze and lets him lie there sprawled on the ground. Blaze huffed in disappointment from being defeated again.

"You lost again." Earwyn said. "You have strength as your strength surpasses mine but you lack the skill and defense I have."

Blaze laughed a bit as Earwyn reaches a hand to him. He took it and Earwyn pulled him off the ground. Blaze was always so reckless and he had a problem when he was born and become his best friend. Often, he got themselves to trouble because of his recklessness that annoys Earwyn a lot. However, at the end of the day, Earwyn saves him from the trouble. Well, this is how Blaze really is, always reckless and loves fighting that he never really see how dangerous fighting can be. He knows why Blaze wants to join HOPE, he wants to join them since he'll be able to meet more people and join in epic battles. While he knows that his best friend will like it, he is not sure if he wants to join this HOPE.

"I know why you want to join HOPE Blaze." Earwyn said. "But are you sure you want to join this organization? It will be dangerous."

"Oh come on dad, where is your sense of adventure?" Blaze said.

"I am worried because you might be put in danger. Do you know how dangerous our previous fight went?"

"I know, but don't you forget that the one who trained us is a skilled fighter himself. You don't have to worry, we'll be fine. Also, if we join HOPE, we would be able to find more pages of Aaron's journal and find him. Think about it Ear, it is a win-win decision. The thrill we'll experience in joining HOPE and we'll be able to find our trainer."

Earwyn became silent and went to a deep thought of what will he do. True, they'll be able to find Aaron by joining HOPE but he isn't sure if it will be the right decision. He cannot risk the safety of his friends as they are now his only family but joining HOPE means they'll be able to meet more Pokémon that are the same as them, Pokémon with Megahearts. He also didn't want Sky to be around them and he should meet others since he didn't want Sky to know little people, he wanted him to be sociable since he is too innocent. So maybe joining HOPE isn't a bad idea.

"I'll think about it." Earwyn said.

The two then enter the base and sees that only two Pokémon are inside the base. Grace was reading a book titled "Loveless" and Sky studying Mathematics. Based on his appearance, Sky is having a hard time since his head is slumped on the table with his eyes completely white and a stream of tears is flowing down the eyes.

Earwyn taps his foot before walking to the table where Sky is. Upon seeing Earwyn, Sky sits up straight and looks at Earwyn at the eye with his face showing nervousness in them.

"B-Big bro!" Sky exclaimed. "Y-you're here."

"Yes, do you know what today is?" Earwyn asked. "Today is the day where you'll be having a test about Polynomials. We studied it all day yesterday so I hope you understand it."

Sky gulps as Earwyn takes the books and notebooks away and replaced them with a test paper. The test has fifty items on them and Sky looks at it with fear. Looking at Earwyn, Sky gulps down saliva as he stares at the test paper as Earwyn puts a ball pen and a correction fluid in front of him.

"Ready?"

Sky looks at Earwyn with a nervous look on his face before taking the pen with his tail and starts answering the test. Earwyn stands straight and walks to Grace. She was busy reading the novel that she didn't notice Earwyn motioning to her side and sitting beside her. Blaze seems to have mixed thoughts when he sees this action.

"So, how is the book?" Earwyn asked, making Grace to stop reading and look at Earwyn at the eye.

"It is good and the poetic way of how the story is told is pretty nice." Grace said before looking at the book. "Aaron did say that this book is a popular that this has been adapted as plays and named a street for this book. The story is about an epic quest of three men to find the fabled gift of the goddess. The story is good but there is a problem with this one. There is no ending in it."

Earwyn stares at the book and feels rather disappointed with it.

"I always loved endings of stories." Earwyn said, his arms crossed. "That is indeed a problem though I think stories with open endings is nice. Since when the story ends, you can interpret how it ends by your point of view. Though I like endings that are written by the author themselves but making endings is tricky to pull off."

"I know right." Grace said. "Though, I wonder what ending we'll have when we find Aaron."

"Yeah, I hope it will be a happy ending since I always hated tragedy."

Grace nodded before staring at Earwyn. From the table, Sky is having a hard time answering the test since he is just on the first item of the test. The item states: " ". Sky is scratching his head with his foreleg as he writes down the answer. Blaze is standing by the shelf reading a pamphlet that talks about HOPE.

Earwyn sees that Blaze must be eager to join HOPE and by the side, Earwyn sees a phone laying at the shelf. This phone is an advance type of phone since the phone only has one screen with a single circular rectangle button at the bottom center, a lock button at the side, and two buttons at the other side that adjusts the device's volume. This phone was given by Christopher and this is supposed to be used so that they can join HOPE.

Unknown to Earwyn, Grace was staring at him as he stares at the phone, thinking of what he'll do to call HOPE or not. Slowly, Grace extends a hand to hold Earwyn's hand lovingly. However, when she was just a centimeter away from his hand, Earwyn stood up and Grace sighed in disappointment.

Earwyn went to the shelf and took the phone with one hand. Pressing the lock button, the phone's screen lit up and he swipes the screen to open it and go to the menu. Once in the menu, he pressed "Contacts" and saw that the phone only has one number. The number there is named "Hexcalibur Pendragon". Based on the info Christopher sent them, this Hexcalibur person is a Pokémon called an Aegislash. This Aegislash is said to be extremely talkative and is a short-tempered person. He is a very cranky scientist because, on what Christopher said, he only sleeps for eight hours per week and is always awake in front of the computer every day.

Checking the calendar beside the shelf, the date today is "November 1, 2015" and this day is,

"Hexcalibur's birthday." Earwyn said, looking at the contact saying that it is the mentioned scientist today. He did not know why he is doing this, however, Blaze told him that they'll be able to find Aaron by joining this HOPE. He wants to know why Aaron abandoned them and maybe HOPE can help them. Just he was able to call the number, the door opens.

"Oh, good morning to ya mates and Sheila." Isaac arrived back home and saw Earwyn holding the phone. "Oi, Earwyn. Had you made a decision?"

"Not really but…What happened to you?"

Why Earwyn said this is because Isaac look worse for wear. His entire body looks beaten up and his metallic parts are covered with dust, scratched, and dented. On his right eye, his eye is swollen with a visible black eye. It looks as if he got into a fight. Isaac scratches the back of his head.

"Well, some not-so-bonza trainers appear out of nowhere 'n' attempted to catch me." Isaac said. "I had to fight my bloody way to evade them but I got attacked by strong Pokémon. Fortunately, I am different from other Aggrons. I am not bloody slow as I am bonza fast. This is because of my power to be able to generate electricity to increase my speed."

True, Isaac is different from other Aggrons. Like what he said, his electrical powers help him build up speed, strengthen his attacks, and add addition effect in his attacks. This is a great addition to his powers since it helps him a lot. Aaron thought him how to use this technique and he loves this technique to this day.

"Whatever and please don't goof off again." Earwyn scolded. "You know how dangerous it is, you know how trainers are eager to capture us because of our skills. Isaac please, for your own sake, don't do that again."

Isaac sighs before looking at Earwyn.

"Fine dad."

"Don't call me that because you are older than me."

Isaac shrugs before leaving Earwyn. However, just he can leave, Earwyn grabs his tail.

"Isaac, did you smoke again?" Earwyn asked with a sinister voice, not turning his face at Isaac. "I smell the smell of tobacco from your mouth."

Isaac felt a shiver down his spine. He knew what will happen next. He cannot lie as the effect will worsen.

"Y-yes." Isaac said.

"Seriously, don't you know how bad it affects your health?" Earwyn said, his head turning creepily at Isaac. "Eat some gum to get rid of the stench."

Earwyn lets go of Isaac's and Isaac run to the other part of the base.

Once Isaac is gone, Earwyn stares at the phone before him. Like regular phones, this phone needed to be charged for it to function properly. To do that, he needs to burrow Isaac's powers to charge it since the only source of power for their electronics is Isaac. He wonders why Isaac can project powerful electricity. Even though he has known Isaac for seven years, he doesn't know how he was able to get that kind of power. True, Isaac's species are able to learn lightning-based moves but Isaac is proficient in using those as if he is part Electric-type.

Now that he thinks about it, joining HOPE is a good idea. Since the headquarters is located at an isolated area from other regions and, based on what Christopher said, the only humans that can gain contact on them are the regions' champions. With that, Sky can interact with other Pokémon, he can keep an eye on Isaac from goofing off, Blaze will be able to seek joy and excitement, and they'll be able to find more pages to see Aaron again. He doesn't know how this will benefit Grace and Leafbreeze but this will benefit the half of them.

Looking at the contact number, Earwyn slides the tab and starts to call Hexcalibur. The phone rings for a couple of times before it clicks to signify that someone answered it.

"Hello, this is Earwyn Galan speaking." He said. "I-"

"OhgoodmorningtonoontoyouEarwynGalanthemudfishPokémonandmynameisHexcaliburPendragontheAegislashaPokémonsaidtoguidethekingwhowieldsusandfindthemworthyofthethroneandIdon'tknowhowthehellwedothatsinceIwasbornatthemoderneraIamthescientistofHOPEandIamresponsibleforthetransportofHOPEmembersthroughspectralmagicandthankyouforcallingaftertwohundredsixteenthousandthirtysecondsfromnowafterwesavedyourassesandIamabusymansoyoucalledmeforimportantreasonsanddon'tmumblesomenonsenseorI'llfireyourasswithbulletsandpleaseberemindedthatitismybirthdaysoIexpectagiftfromyou."

Okay that is too much to take. Earwyn massages his head as he tries to understand what Hexcalibur told him. This guy talks too fast and his words are too detailed that Earwyn didn't understand what he said. To the words he was able to register, Hexcalibur stated that he is the scientist of HOPE and is responsible for the transportation of HOPE via some kind of magic. Also, he expected some gifts so Earwyn asks Hexcalibur what he likes.

"I want dog poison tasty bread." Hexcalibur said, Earwyn seems to think that what Hexcalibur wants is chocolate cake.

And so, Earwyn went to the kitchen while Hexcalibur talks on the phone with an insane speed about numerous topics that Earwyn doesn't understand since Hexcalibur was talking staff about Science, Biology, Chemistry, and Organic Chemistry. Earwyn was mixing some cake mixings while Hexcalibur teaches the basics of Organic Chemistry by discussing of how to name compounds by looking at the number of Carbons in a compound and the way how he discusses it is nearly accurate as to why chocolate is poisonous to dogs.

Earwyn puts the mixing in the oven and with the help of Isaac, he turns it on and the electrical oven heats it up. Earwyn then went back to the table where Sky is and checked all of the answers he made on the test. The total score he got is sixty-percent of the test, meaning he passed. Saying to Sky that he passed the test, Earwyn puts out a sack full of cookies from the kitchen and gave them to Sky and in an instant, Sky jumps from the table an into the sack of cookies. Earwyn looks a bemused at this that his eyes became half dots with a line connecting them. He then hears Sky singing an ode to show how much he loves cookies. Sky was always a sweet tooth and it is one of his defining qualities and the other being his sensitivity over his height.

Leaving the Salamence to eat the cookies and going to the other seat, Grace is there reading Loveless as she continues to read and understand the meaning of the story's unfinished plot. She notices Earwyn sitting beside her and it gave her a bit of a shock seeing him beside her. Right now, Earwyn was sitting with one leg over the other and up straight. Grace feels her cheeks rising when she saw Earwyn sitting next to her. She covers her face with the book to hide how flustered she is beside Earwyn. Earwyn just sits there and not noticing Grace being flustered as he listens to Hexcalibur's rumblings that is almost has no end into it. He finished the previous topics and is now talking about the different types of dog Pokémon and their skills and abilities. He never really understands what Hexcalibur was talking about because his intelligence surpasses his.

Finally, half an hour later, there was a click from the kitchen that Earwyn got up from where he was sitting and went to the kitchen. Unknown to him, Grace teleported from where she was sitting, leaving Loveless behind on the table. Where is she now? She is outside chopping down trees to cool down her overflowing desires of love towards Earwyn.

Earwyn opens the oven, wearing a pair of baking gloves, and takes the cake out of the oven. Putting the tray over the counter, Earwyn then starts icing the cake with chocolate frosting and chips. Once he is done, he looks at the phone.

"Okay, Mr. Hexcalibur." Earwyn said. "I've finished the cake and I want to finally made a decision."

"Hey don't interrupt me when I am speaking!" Hexcalibur said, his voice angry. "Hrgh, what is it then?"

"We'll…join HOPE."

Saying this, Sky looked up from the floor full of cookie crumbles, Isaac stares at Earwyn with surprise, and Blaze smiled with his face full of excitement. Earwyn bit his lip out of nervousness and he began wondering if this was the right decision.

"FineI'llbesendingHighfieldtoyourcoordinatesI'llbesendingthisladyinsteadofDragonblazebecauseheisoutonamissionwiththeFirstUnitsotheyarenotavailabletodaywithHeavywavebusydefendingtheheadquartersaswhileheisthememberofthefirstunithecannotjoinmissionsbecauseofhissizeandI'llbesendingHighfieldundersixhundredseconds."

Then there is a click. Judging from the tone of voice Hexcalibur talked, he sounds pretty angry since Earwyn cut him off when he was somewhere at the middle…beginning…end…whatever…of something he was going to explain but Earwyn didn't listen to it and he wonders what will happen next. He then felt a pat from Blaze.

"Great job Ear." Blaze said. "Finally, we'll be able to join HOPE. Also, hey Isaac, there are pretty girls in HOPE."

"R-really?" Isaac said, his eyes turned to hearts and mouth drooling, Sky cringed when this happened.

"Of course."

Just when Earwyn finished packing the cake, Grace suddenly appears inside via teleporting in front of Earwyn. Earwyn was a bit shocked at this.

"Grace?" Earwyn exclaimed. "Could you please go to me by not surprising me?"

"Sorry, but there is something I want to tell you." Grace said. "There is a portal outside and a snake appeared out of it."

"Oh, they must be here." Earwyn said. "That snake must be the one Hexcalibur sent to get us. Everyone to prepare to pack since we'll be leaving. And Grace, tell Leafbreeze about this alright."

Grace nodded and teleported to tell Leafbreeze.

* * *

 **November 1, 2015  
Aaron's Base  
11:30**

Everyone have finished packing their things as they meet up the snake in front. To their eyes, this snake was beautiful to their eyes, even more beautiful than Grace. Isaac was enamored by her beauty that he kneels on one knee and held the snake with both claws. Sky has a vein bulge into a cross.

"Wow, aren't ya beautiful like a flower." Isaac said. "Are ya free fo-"

"I already have a boyfriend." She said, her voice sounds regal and strict. "I have to thank you for your comment."

That reply caused Isaac's entire body lost all its color. His bottom jaw fell to the ground like a piece of pulled rubber band while Sky flies next to him. He then pulls Isaac's ear to drag him back to the group.

The snake slithers to Earwyn before taking a bow.

"You must be the one Pendragon was talking about." She said, she has a vine stretched for Earwyn to shake. "My name is Sylvia Highfield, I am the leader of the Fifth Unit of HOPE. I have come to fetch you by the command of Pendragon. It is a pleasure to meet all of you."

"Thanks, my name is Earwyn Galan." Earwyn said, taking the vine to give her a handshake. "The Blaziken here is my best friend Blaze Pyrohart, the Sceptile is Leafbreeze Calmwind, the Gardevoir is Grace Dalila, that Aggron a while ago is Isaac Stonearc, and the Salamence is my adopted little brother Sky Galan."

"Greetings to all of you."

"Also, why didn't Hexcalibur do this instead of you?"

"He is pretty mad at you and didn't wish to talk to you for the rest of the day. He also said in a vulgar word that 'You are a complete-' pardon my language '-shit.' He didn't want to be cut midsentence so that's why he is mad. I deeply apologize for his behavior."

Earwyn cringed. How will they be able to tolerate this kind person now that they'll be members of HOPE?

"Right, anyways, I welcome you to HOPE and I look forward to fighting alongside all of you."

Taking a bow, Sylvia motions them to the portal. However, she groans slightly when Isaac runs inside the portal, dragging the heavy appliances with him, with Sky following behind. Then Blaze enters the portal, leaving Earwyn, Grace, and Leafbreeze alone. Sylvia has a bemused expression on her face.

"Sorry for those guys' immaturity." Earwyn said, slightly embarrassed. "I don't know where did the saying of ladies first went."

Earwyn motions Grace to enter. She curtsies and enters the portal. Just before Earwyn can enter, Leafbreeze blocks his way.

"Leafbreeze?" Earwyn said.

"Just remember Earwyn, you have to blame yourself if anything happens to any of us." Leafbreeze said. "This is your decision after all."

Saying that, Leafbreeze enters the portal, leaving Earwyn alone with Sylvia. Noticing the uneasiness Earwyn felt, Sylvia went to him and comforted it.

"Don't worry." Sylvia said. "We'll help you through everything so that you'll stay safe when we have missions. We'll teach you everything you need to learn so you don't have to worry about it."

Earwyn looks up and gives Sylvia a nod. Just before he enters the portal, he looks back to look at the base. Right now, the base no longer has anything inside it. They are bringing everything with them and are now leaving the place they once called home. The place where they lived with their trainer and are now about to live in a new home. Looking at the base one more time, Earwyn enters the portal with Sylvia. With no one there, the portal shrinks and disappears.

* * *

 **June 21, 2019  
HOPE Headquarters  
10:25**

Earwyn's eyes opened to see that he is inside the room of the Third Unit. Getting up to a sitting position, he sees that everyone are not inside the room and he is the only one inside. He must've overslept and the time is when everyone are already busy doing something. This must be a bad habit of his, he tends to sleep and wake up later than the rest. He also skipped breakfast so it is time to have brunch again. Getting to his feet, Earwyn walks to the table to continue reading Aaron's journal.

Opening it, he begins to read the thing about the Shed they fought last night. Gullia Gluttony.

 _Gullia Gluttony is a powerful Shed and is one of the Seven Cardinals, the largest of the seven. It takes form of a giant worm with numerous membranes and sharp teeth that can cut through anything. Unlike Type: Gluttony Shed, Gullia is more of the offense than defense as it uses the ground to deliver sneak attacks. It eats anything to get stronger like Aragami and its favorite food are Elementals. It is an Earth and Lightning Elemental. It has a second form called "Beelzebub" and if you were to encounter its second form, get away from it from much as possible._

This journal helped them a lot as it details about Sheds they fought and records them to help them in the future. This is the first time they fought against this type of Shed and this Shed is a Cardinal. The battle they had last night, while some of them enjoyed it, is the hardest fight they've fought and it needed all the strength of three units to defeat it. Normally, their mission tend to be only by one member or unit depending on the difficulty of the mission. This battle was not like those as this is the first time when HOPE sent three units to stop the Shed.

As he reads the journal, the door opens.

"Oh, you're awake Earwyn."

Looking behind him, Earwyn sees Grace standing near the door with her arms folded on her chest.

"Oh Grace, good morning." Earwyn said. "What are you doing?"

"I don't have something to do today so I took Dragonblaze's request to get you." Grace answered. "He told me to check up on you if you woke up already and, if you are, he wished to speak with you."

"Okay, then where are the others?"

"Blaze and Leafbreeze took on a mission about case the disappearing supplies of a town from Kalos that I forgot and Isaac and Sky are at the garden taking a day off. It seems pretty odd that Blaze was able to convince someone like Leafbreeze to take on a mission together."

"Well if you're talking about Blaze, he won't rest until he gets a person to go with him. Well I have to thank Blaze for pestering me to join HOPE. Because of this, we are able to find more pages of Aaron's journal and Sky gets to meet more people than just the six of us. Although, I sometimes miss the days when me and Blaze used to talk with each other."

True, Earwyn knew Blaze the longest because Blaze was the other person that Earwyn is attached to. After joining HOPE, Blaze is starting to distance himself from Earwyn because he is meeting more members of HOPE and befriending them. That's why most members know Blaze more than Earwyn. They only knew Earwyn because he is infamous from the death glare he gives to others when he is angered.

"Man, I never get to talk to Blaze this days." Earwyn said. "By the way, what does Dragonblaze want to talk about?"

"He wanted to speak with you about the findings we have about the latest Shed we fought." Grace said. "This is the first time when three units were sent to apprehend a Shed so he is a bit worried if we were to encounter the same Shed again, he fears that some of us would die if that were to come."

"Yeah, you might be right." Earwyn said, looking at the bunk bed from his right. "Isaac and Sky would have died in that battle if it weren't for you to save them. Sometimes, I want to smack Isaac for being too reckless in combat…He was picked to be the leader of our unit so he needs to know that when there is a fight, he must be serious about it."

True, while Earwyn was the one who should the unit, Christopher chose Isaac to be the leader of the unit. The reason why he was chosen to be the leader is because he is the eldest of the six and he has some kind of charisma. While Earwyn is a good leader, he lacks the charisma Isaac has and he can be bit rough on others that he can be a bit inconsiderate.

"Earwyn, may I ask you something?" Grace asked.

"Yes, what is it?" Earwyn replied.

"Can you please sleep and wake up earlier? You may be diligent but don't you think it is a bit unhealthy? Your record say that some parts of your body isn't functioning well and you're having constant insomnia for the past days. Don't you think you that need some rest?"

Earwyn stares at Grace before closing them.

"Grace, I can't stop now." Earwyn said. "I'm already close in finding Aaron and I don't like you keep on bothering me about this."

"But…this is for your own good." Grace said.

Earwyn looks irritated at this before staring at Grace's eyes.

"Grace, don't you know that I am older than you?" Earwyn said. "It feels weird since you act like a mom to me that's like a mother who is younger than her son. I think your concern about me is a bit too much. I can deal with the stress I have and you don't need to be concern too much about me."

"Your recordings for these years tell me a different story. You started to act like this when Aaron abandoned us after four years. Don't you think it is a bit unhealthy?"

"I-I know Grace…but, there is still hope to see him again."

Grace held her heart with her hands as Earwyn closed the journal. She slowly closed her eyes and tightens her grip. Earwyn was working too much and this thing worried her. She wanted him to feel better and take care of his own health. The other part of this is because of the vision she keeps on dreaming.

* * *

 _It was raining and cold in this world. Raindrops fall on the ground as the ground is filled with blood. Some distance away, a dead dragon can be seen, lying lifeless as the rain drench his body. From that distance, Grace can be seen kneeling on both knees, beside her is a bow that forms an X with the bow having orbs of different colors embedded on the yellowish bow's brim. Grace's hair is longer than her hair now and it is now reaching down her kneecap. She is covered with blood, blood of the person cradling with her arms._

 _That person, however, is already dead and his blood is splattered on the ground and Grace's body. His body is broken and there is a large wound on the chest. On the right hand, a broken chain is seen attached to it and a few distance away is a broken sword shattered to pieces. This person's eyes are wide open, hallow and lifeless._

 _This person is no other than…Earwyn._

" _Earwyn, please this is not funny." Grace said. "Come on move, you are stronger than this Earwyn please! Don't leave me…"_

 _There was no answer. The only thing Grace can do is sob bitterly before screaming a skyward scream._

* * *

Grace held her hear with both hands and looked away from Earwyn. Thinking about that brought tears to her eyes. She doesn't want him to die. Earwyn bit his lip, he hates it when his inconsiderate-self kicks in and unintentionally hurts others.

"Earwyn." Grace said. "The way I treat you is the way how you treated me when I was still a Ralts. You treated me like a daughter and you are always there to look out for me. I'm only returning the favor, I want to take care of you like what you did for me for the past years of our lives. I...want to take care of the person who save my life and gave my life meaning."

Earwyn senses the distress Grace has in her tongue as he silently curses himself. He hates it when he has his friends worry too much about him. Looking at Grace, he places a hand over her shoulder.

"It is alright, I promise I won't do this again." Earwyn said. "I'll be fine and, this time, I won't break my promise so don't worry too much about me okay?"

"Promise?"

"Yeah, cross my heart."

Grace looked at him while drying her tears. He wore a smile and Grace registers how handsome he is with that smile.

 _Oh my Arceus, that smile is so dreamy, look how beautiful is it that it is enough to melt a girl's heart._ Grace thought. _How I love to see that smile he has on that handsome face. That smile alone is enough to brighten my day and oh how I love to see that smile right now…How long it is until I can kiss that handsome face?_ Realizing what she thought, Grace's face redden like a tomato. _W-wait what am I thinking?_

Grace swings back her arm and slaps Earwyn at the right cheek and a smack can be heard. Earwyn grits his teeth and his head turned to the right. The part where she slapped him is where the gills are and the gills of a Swampert are the most sensitive part. Even though Grace is low in terms of physical strength, that hit still hurts.

"OW!" Earwyn said as he gently rubs the part Grace slapped him. "That hurts."

Realizing what she did, Grace's face became more reddish than it was before as she stood up straight with her arms at her side and bowing down.

"S-sorry." Grace stuttered.

Earwyn just watched her apologize with some struggle while rubbing the part she slapped. However, he soon laughed it off.

"Wow that was great." Earwyn said. "You seem to be improving your physical strength."

Grace stares at him before laughing too. This is what she wanted, she wanted him to be happy. Happy like how he made her happy and have her feel love for the first time of her life.

* * *

 **June 21, 2019  
HOPE Headquarters, Garden  
10:45**

The headquarters' garden is one thing that anyone wants to have for their houses. The garden is located at the center of the headquarters so the garden's surrounding are covered by the headquarters and having a large area that it takes half of the headquarters' landscape. However, that didn't obscure the garden's plant from the sunlight since there are open areas in the headquarters that let the sunlight go inside the building and give sunlight to the garden's plants anywhere at the time of the day. About the plants, they are what that adds to the garden's beauty. They are a vast variety of plants in the garden with flowers of different colors and fragrance, grass that dance with the wind, tress with greenish leaves that dance with the wind and some bear fruits and berries for every kind, and different ornaments that gives a different feeling to the visitors.

In the part of the garden where most of the trees are, Sky can be seen walking backwards. There is a sense of fear in each of his steps and he wears a fearful look on his face. He was shivering from all the fear he is feeling right now and gulping the saliva forming in his mouth. He continued walking back until he is backed to a tree. He is now trapped as he stares in fear at his assailant, whose shadow covering him.

The assailant is an anthropomorphic brown rabbit. The rabbit has a wide waist, brown eyes with white sclera and long tuffs of cream-colored fur on top of it, a pair of long ears that reaches the knees of her body, her wrists and lower legs have fluffy fur like the tuffs at her eyes, and a tiny brown circular tail. She appears to be taller than Sky and she is wearing a diamond necklace. On her face, her lips curled into a smile and her hands are behind her.

Sky breathes in and out at an alarmed rate as she draws near. He feels his bladder getting full.

"Please, don't do this and I have to go to the bathroom." Sky said as the bunny goes near. "No, no, NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

 **Loveless is a piece of poetry from Crisis Core. I tend to be annoyed when Genesis keeps on saying too much about Loveless.**

 **Hexcalibur…to you the truth, Hexcalibur is the hardest character to write. He talks too fast, talkative as Carla, and his character is pretty complex. While he is one of my favorites, he can be annoying at times when he talks.**

 **Phew, I'll be putting this on hold and I'll be working on Quadrigis Elemental for now. I have to prioritize Quadrigis Elemental over this since Megahearts is a story based on Quadrigis Elemental. Aaron is a bit of a walking spoiler.**

 **Final Fantasy © Square Enix**

 **Pokémon © Nintendo/Game Freak**


End file.
